A New Beginning
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: SEQUEL TO NEVER FORGOTTEN AND COMPLETE Jake and Miley are a happy couple, but many suprises come their way. JILEY and LOLIVER! Rated teen...incase.
1. Sleepless Night

**This is the sequel to Never Forgotten. Miley and Jake got married, and are on a plane to the Bahamas, for their honeymoon.**

**MILEY'S POV**

We were on a plane to the Bahamas; I was supposed to be on the flight with Josh, my ex-fiancé. Jake showed up at the last minute, and I finally realized after so many years of trying to forget about Jake Ryan, that I actually still loved him. I never meant for him to go, but rumors and his acting were too much for me. I was so excited.

"Hey, Jake. Will you stick with me through everything? Can I trust you?" I asked Jake cautiously as Jake fumbled with the little package of peanuts. I took the package and opened it, so easily.

"Yes, and yes. And where did you learn to open a package of peanuts, like that. You an amazing gift," Jake said as he ate a peanut, I laughed. He was so goofy, but he had a sensitive and caring side. I just wasn't sure if I could trust him. I would just have to go with the flow.

"I know that I have a talent, and I took a course senior year," I said trying not to laugh.

"Really? I wish that I could have taken the course," Jake said with a fake sad face.

"They don't allow dorks named Jake Ryan, and you were in Spain. You were too busy to notice that I was here, and missing you," I said and pouted.

"One: I am not a dork. Two: I needed to get my mind off of you. Three: You were so over me, that you almost married Josh. Four: I missed you, but you had gotten over me. Well did you expect to ever see me again?" Jake said as he furnished his peanuts. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"No, I never thought that I would see you in person. Maybe I would see you on TV, or in the movies. You would defiantly never see me again as Miley if I had it my way," I smirked. I was nervous for my future, it was resting in Jake's hands, and I didn't know if they were trust worthy. He had lost all of the trust and respect that he gained from freshman year. All of it was gone, but I'd have to trust him. In order for our marriage to work, I still loved him.

"Miley? Miley! Miles snap out of it!" Jake was yelling at my face, his hand was waving frantically in front of my face.

"What?" I asked him, I knew what he was going to say next before he even opened his mouth.

"You were in a trance. What was so interesting?" Jake said as he looked over to where I was staring. He began to laugh, an old guy that must have been at least a hundred was in the direction.

"I wasn't looking at him, beside, I have you," I said as I leaned into to kiss Jake, but the flight attendee was announcing that we were landing, she saw us, and added it would be a good idea to kiss any one while landing. My cheeks became fiery. We landed and got off the plane. Go to the luggage, and headed off towards our hotel.

"Hello," Jake said to the lady behind the desk at our hotel. She signaled that she would be one more minute. She finally hung up and smiled.

"Hello. Name," She prompted. Obviously she hadn't realized that my Jake was the famous, Zombie slaying, actor Jake Ryan.

"Jake Ryan," Jake said and the lady gave us our key.

"Did she not know who I was?" Jake whispered as we got into the elevator.

"Maybe," I said as we exited the elevator, and went to our room. Jake slid the key card into its slot. We opened the handle. The room was gorgeous. It had an ocean view and a huge bed in the middle of the room. The walls looked as if they were sponged with various shades of green and blue. I let out a small squeal. Jake hugged me, this was our room.

"Let's unpack," Jake suggested. Lilly had packed my bag, and Jackson packed Jake's, and we could only hope that there was clothing in there. We put out luggage on the bed, and carefully opened it. My first one was full of sexy lingerie, and Jake's actually had clothes. I had a funny feeling that Lilly wanted us to do something on our honey moon, and the first time we had seen each other in approximately four years. The second suitcases had beach clothes. I wanted to run to Malibu smack Lilly, for the first suitcase. And then hug her, for the second. Scratch that, I wanted to be here, with Jake.

"Wanna go swimming?" I asked. I took out my only bathing suit, my blue and green striped string bikini. Jake only had a light brown suit with blue hibiscus flowers. We changed, in different rooms, and headed down to the pool.

"Look a slide," I squealed, knowing that that was the first thing that I was going on. It went outside, and wound back in. Jake look horrified.

"Can't we do something else. Like swim, just plain, old fun, swimming. Please Miles. Don't make me," Jake said and pouted, I grabbed his hand and went towards the slide.

"Why are you scared? You can slay Zombie's, but not go on a slide with your wife. I am sad," I said letting go of his hand. I put on a fake sad face, and sat down to dangle my feet in the pool.

"Why did you stop?" Jake asked with a smile.

"Because you said-" I started, but Jake picked me up and carried me over to the slide.

"Why won't you go on?" Jake asked as we climbed up the stairs.

"But you said," I started, but we at the top of the slide.

"Forget about what I said, let's have some fun. Okay," Jake said as I began to slide. I was screaming, like it was horrible, I just wanted to freak Jake out. It work, Jake looked horrified.

"Just slide and you'll be fine," I said as Jake sat down, and began to slide. He was going so slowly, and he had on a strange face. It looked like his emotions were happy, regretful, scared, and nervous. When he splashed in the pool, I hugged him.

"Thanks for the courage to do that," He said as we leaned into kiss. We were kissing and hugging, and Jake fell backwards. It wasn't my fault, he he. Actually I pushed him, but he didn't let go of me. So I fell into, too. When we came up Jake splashed me. I screamed. Within in seconds of splashing, we were banned from the pool for the day.

"Jake look at what you did, now we can't go swimming anymore today," I said and pouted. He pointed to a clock. It was 10:25 at night; the pool was closing in five minutes anyway. We went up to the room, and I took a long, hot shower. Jake took one after me, but it must have been freezing. I was laughing as he came out in boxers and shivering.

"You're gonna pay for that," Jake said in a very unconvincing tone.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yea," He said it like he wasn't sure if he should do anything.

"Well, okay then, good night," I said as I crawled into bed. Jake did the same as me. I started to toss and turn. I went down stairs to the dining hall, and I ordered ice cream; a few other people were down there. Most of them were drinking coffee; they were acting like it was normal to be down here in the middle of the night. I ate my ice cream in peace, and I went back up to the room. I was so tired, but I couldn't do anything. I went to lie in the side of the bed where I tried to fell asleep, but laid on Jake. He moaned. He was awake, oops.

"What was that for?" Jake asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms.

"Well, I went to get ice cream, and I came back to lie back down and try to sleep. But you were there, so sorry," I said and kissed his forehead. He rolled back to his side.

"I noticed that you had gotten up, so I moved over to make sure. I wasn't ever really asleep, I went into sleep and within in minutes I was awake again," He said as I laid back down on the bed, not Jake. He put his arms around me, and pulled me closer to him.

"I can't sleep either," I said as Jake sat up, he put a pillow on his thighs. He patted it. I put my head on the pillow, and he began to stroke my hair. I was almost asleep, and my phone rang. I was awake now, but one question was in my mind; why was someone calling at three in the morning? I looked at my phone, it said Lilly. I picked up and groaned.

"Oops, time difference. Sorry," Lilly said as I sat up next to Jake.

"What do you want?" I growled into the phone. Jake moved the pillow onto my thighs, and laid there.

"Well, how is the honey moon?" Lilly asked there were voices in the background. It must have been around eleven back in Malibu. I began to play with Jake's blonde hair.

"Fine, who's there with you?" I asked as Jake's eyelids began to close.

"Um…Ollie, Jackson, your dad, Jake's parents, Emma and Jason, and your Aunt Dolly," Lilly said, and everyone began to yell at her. Someone took the phone away. Jake must have heard something because he was up again.

"Okay, what are you guys doing?" I asked. People were fighting over the phone. I put mine on speaker.

"Hey, Miley," Oliver said into the phone.

"Hey Oliver," Jake and I said at the same time.

"Oh hey Jake, here," Oliver said as I heard the phone being passed.

"Jake, you better keep your hands off of my little sister," Jackson growled into the phone. Jake began kissing me.

"Jake stop, later, when we are not on the phone," I whined as Jake almost exploded into laughter.

"JAKE RYAN! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!" Jackson yelled into the phone before it was taken away. He was being a protective brother, but this might of been too far. I giggled, but Jake began to laugh like a hyena.

"Hey, bud," Dad said. He sounded worried with Jackson yelling like that I would have been, too.

"Hey dad," I said, and covered Jake's mouth.

"Bud, just listen to Jackson, okay. I miss ya," Dad said before the phone was taken away. I warned Jake not to laugh.

"Hey darlin'," I heard as Aunt Dolly spoke.

"Hey, Aunt Dolly," I said with a huge smile. I haven't seen her since I took the tape from Jake, and told her about my crush.

"Darlin' just be careful. I wish you two lots of luck," Aunt Dolly said as the phone was passed.

"Bye, Miles, and Jake. See you guys later," Lilly said before she hung up.

"That was interesting," I said, and Jake nodded his head.

"Well, am I gonna keep my hands off of you," Jake said in a funny tone.

"Well, if Jackson was here I would because he would hurl. He can't stand when guys kiss me, so if he's not here. Then I guess that you don't have to," I said and Jake and I began to kiss. The kisses deepened, and eventually...wait, why am I telling you this. Needless to say we didn't sleep at all, when the room service came in at noon, we were still awake. We told her to come back tomorrow. We slept until dinner. We ordered room service, and never left our room.

"Last night was fun," Jake said after the room service guy left.

"Yea, but I think that Jackson might show up any minute," I teased and he looked down like a little kid who just had his dreams crushed. I was holding in my giggles.

"Fine," He pouted. I just smiled.

"There are plenty of days when Jackson won't be around. He goes to college in New York, so we're off the hook," I said as we began to laugh, a smiled returned to his face, like there was hope. We ate break fast, in our room. And, shortly, after that we fell asleep as our heads hit the pillows.

**That's the start to A New Beginning. Review please!**


	2. The New House

**Jake and Miley are on their honeymoon in the Bahamas, and it's their last day, so they are packing and going back to Santa Monica.**

**MILEY'S POV**

"Did you pack the stuff from the bathroom?" I asked Jake; after all we had a lot of clothes in there.

"Yea, I think so," Jake said and went in the bathroom to check.

"So did you?" I asked him as I folded up his shirts. He was so slow at packing, that I did it for him. He was doing the random stuff that needed to be done before we could leave.

"Yea, I did," He said sounding all proud. I gave him a kiss as a reward.

"Good job," I said as I kissed him again.

"What else can I do to get a kiss?" He asked with a smile broadening across his face.

"Um…" I thought, what else needed to be done.

"Well," Jake said getting impatient.

"Make the bed, and put the luggage in the rental car," I commanded as I put the last of Jake's clothes in his suitcase, mine was done and by the door.

"Don't they have room service to make the bed," Jake whined.

"If they do it then I'll kiss him," I said with a smile. I walked towards the door and was about to scream room service.

"Okay, okay, just don't kiss anyone except me," Jake said trying to straighten the comforter. I came back into the room and closed the door.

"I already did Josh, and Josh, and Josh, and Josh, and Josh, and Josh. Oh, and Oliver," I said as the anger rose inside of Jake.

"When did you kiss Oliver?" He asked trying to contain his anger. He finished the bed, and sat on it.

"Um…right before I was forced to leave for Santa Monica. After the rumor, before you kissed Stephanie and hopped on a plane to Spain, and spent two years there," I said as I jumped onto the bed. I almost landed on top of Jake.

"How did you know about Stephanie?" Jake asked getting up, and putting the last of the luggage by the door.

"Uh, duh Oliver, he tells me everything. Especially about you because when I first moved, he would tell me everything about you and Stephanie. I liked hearing about your break downs. Those were my favorite," I said as I helped Jake take our luggage down, and load it up into the rental car.

"To the airport," Jake said as all of the luggage was packed up. He drove to the airport, and we returned our rental car, and boarded the plane. The plane ride was pretty boring. I listened to Hannah songs, and Jake watched Zombie High, ego maniac. The plane landed and we got our luggage and took a cab to my house, Jake still didn't know where it was.

"To my house in Santa Monica," I emphasized on Santa Monica. Jake looked at me like, 'you couldn't tell me before'. I just laughed. The cab ride wasn't that long, or boring. We unloaded everything, and paid the cab driver. We walked up the driveway and opened the door. I wondered where everyone was.

"Where is everyone?" Jake asked his eyes were wide at the size of the place.

"I don't know, but I'm thirsty," I said as I walked into the kitchen where a note was on the fridge. I got a water bottle, and Jake read the note aloud.

"Miley and Jake, you guys are probably wondering where everyone is. Well, there are two keys hidden around the house. Miley's is her closet, under a special wig. Jake's is in the recording studio under his song. The address is in the garage on the red Porsche. Love, your parents," Jake read off of the note, obviously written by Jake's mom because it had beautiful cursive.

"Okay, the recording studio is in the basement, Oliver probably told you what song is yours," I said as he ran down the stairs, and I ran up them. I searched around the closet, special wig, the Hannah wig. I found my key, it was pink.

"I can't find my song," Jake complained up the stairs.

"I'll be there soon," I said as I ran down two flights of stairs.

"Thanks for the help," Jake said I flew into the basement.

"Your song is If We Were a Movie, I wrote it for you, and here are the lyrics," I said I looked under the lyrics, and saw a blue key. Jake took the blue key.

"Really, you wrote a song for me," Jake asked as if I was lying.

"Yea after the episode of Zombie High with Hannah. That's when I realized that I liked you, but we were both too stupid to realize it," I said and picked up my guitar. I played the familiar chords, and sang.

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end_

_We'd be laughin'_

_Watchin' the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

"Wow," Jake said as if he's never heard me sing, or as if he didn't know that I was a pop princess.

"Thanks, let's go see everyone," I said as we went into the garage. I got into my red Porsche, and I saw directions to a house. It was in Long Beach. It was approximately twenty minutes away. Almost an hour from Malibu; I was going to cry. We pulled into the driveway. I had never been here.

"Hey, Miles. Who moved here?" Jake asked, it was like everyone was moving. I moved to Santa Monica, someone must have moved here.

"I don't know, I've never been here before," I suggested. I got out my Porsche, and we went to the door. Jake rang the bell. Lilly opened the door.

"Hey Jake, and Miley come in," Lilly said as she ushered us in. The house was pretty huge. It was the same design as my house in Santa Monica.

"Whose house is this?" Jake bluntly asked Lilly.

"Bud, it's yours," Dad said to me. My jaw hung open. Jake closed it.

"Mr. Stewart, we don't own a house," Jake said.

"Jake, call me Robbie Ray, and yes after you sign these paper it's yours," Dad said thrusting a contract and an open towards us.

"But Daddy, this looks expensive, and it's completely furnished," I said sitting down on the brown leather couch in the living room.

"Jake, Miley, just sign the paper and it's yours, it's a done deal, and a gift," Mrs. Ryan said standing next to my dad.

"Dad, Mrs. Ryan we can't accept this from you," I said trying to give the papers back to my dad and Mrs.' Ryan.

"Well, can you accept it from me, baby doll?" Aunt Dolly asked as she came into the room. I got up and hugged her.

"NO, we can't accept this from anyone," Jake said coming over by me, and hugging me.

"Where on earth are you two kids gonna live?" Aunt Dolly said with a smile.

"In a box, anywhere, but here. It's twenty minutes from Santa Monica, and almost an hour away from Malibu. I can't live on the phone with Lilly, and Oliver. Daddy, take this house back," I said going into down stairs, a recording studio. Jake followed me, along with Lilly. I told Lilly to guard the door.

"Why can't we accept this house?" Jake said agreeing with the adults.

"Because, we can't. We can't let them spend millions of dollars on a house, that we did nothing for," I said. Jake hugged me.

"Well, we can ask them how they bought it, and what money they used. Okay," Jake said comforting me.

"Okay," I said as we went back up stairs and into the living room.

"Miley will only be comfortable living here if she knows who bought it, and what money was used," Jake said sitting on the floor Indian style.

"Okay well I bought the house, as a marriage gift for you two," Aunt Dolly explained, but I knew that it didn't come furnished like this.

"We painted the walls, and redid everything that looked horrible," Oliver said putting his arm around Lilly's waist. Emma began shrieking. Oliver quickly picked her up and left the room.

"Which was basically the whole house," Lilly said with a small chuckle, she picked Jason and left the room.

"Well, how did it get furnished?" I asked the two remaining adults. Jake's dad is an alcoholic and in rehab; every time he gets out he get s put back in. He might end up living there, permanently.

"The Hannah and Jake Ryan funds had a lot of money so about a quarter was used for furniture," Dad said with a smile.

"There's even a nursery, for the grandchildren that I will have," Mrs. Ryan said with a smile.

"Thanks dad and Mrs. Ryan," I said hugging both of them. Jake was still sitting on the floor.

"Call me Liz," Mrs. Ry- Liz said to me. I nodded as if I understood what she was saying. I went over to Jake. He looked mortified.

"Jake? JAKE!" I shouted at him. He still looked as if he was in a trance. I shook him. He finally got out of his trance. I looked out the window where Jackson was standing. I pulled Jake up the stairs.

"What?" He asked.

"What was Jackson doing?" I asked Jake.

"He was holding up posters saying to keep my hands off of you and he means it, and I guess that I was just staring into space," Jake said. Shortly after we came back down stairs, everyone said good bye and left. I went up stairs and took a shower. Jake just went to bed. I soon joined him, and we slept all night long in our new house.

**It's like two in the morning, and I posted this for you guys. So please review, you might even get another chapter later in the day. Oh...should Jackson do anything to Jake?**


	3. Lilly and Oliver Announce Their Move

**Lilly and Oliver are moving, but to where. Hmm…I wonder.**

**MILEY'S POV**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon, eggs, so I stumbled down the stairs, and saw Jake in the kitchen.

"Jake? You can cook?" I said taking a plate and loading it up with food.

"Yes," Jake answered flatly, he wasn't bragging.

"Wow, you're the Jack of all trades," I said as I sat down to eat.

"No, you are," Jake said and sat down across from me.

"No you. You can act, sing, cook," I said and stuck a piece of bacon in my mouth. It was just the way that my dad used to make them. Yummy!

"No it's defiantly you. You can act, sing, and god knows what else, "Jake said and finished his stack of pancakes. I just sat there smiling at Jake, he was so sweet.

"Well, maybe you can cook, but these taste an awful lot like my dad's," I said with a smile, and ate my eggs. They were delicious, just like I remember as a young kid.

"Ha ha, very funny. Ms. Montana should be a stand up comedian. Oh, your dad didn't make them...he just gave me the recipe," Jake said using a piece of bacon as a microphone. I laughed.

"Okay, it's Mrs. Montana, I am married to you, or did you forget," I said with a straight face, and finished my eggs. Jake was already done with everything.

"I'm going up stairs, to take a shower because I didn't feel like waiting for you to finish, and if I had waited there would have been no hot water left," Jake said as he disappeared up the stairs. I laughed, and finished my food. My cell phone had begun to ring. I picked up it was Oliver and Lilly.

"Hey Miley," Oliver said into the phone.

"Hey Ollie, and Lilly," I knew that their phone was on speaker because I heard her giggling into the background.

"Hey Miles. Guess what?" Lilly said from her small apartment in Malibu.

"What?" I honestly had no idea what she wanted me to guess about. I heard the shower stop. I ran upstairs and into the bathroom. I put the phone on speaker so Jake could hear the news.

"Okay…we are moving out of Malibu," Lilly said calmly.

"That's, great, but to where?" I said into the phone, Jake had just finished getting dressed.

"To Long Beach," Lilly said ecstatically.

"Where's that?" Jake asked. I was already screaming in joy.

"Jake, that's where you live," Lilly said slowly as if he was a small child with a learning disability.

"Oh, fun," Jake said sarcastically. I hit his head.

"When?" I asked.

"We are packing up as we speak, and we should be completely settled in a few weeks," Oliver said. I heard a baby screaming, but then the sound left the room. I assumed that Lilly took the wailing baby out of the room.

"Really? I can't wait until you guys get here. I need to see Emma and Jason," I said as Jake still looked confused because he didn't know the name of our town.

"Have your own kids," Oliver said. I looked at Jake who smiled.

"Okay, come on Miley. Bye Oliver, we're off to make kids," Jake said sarcastically and hung up.

**Sorry it was short, it was a filler. Next chapter, Oliver and Lilly move to Long Beach.**


	4. BIG News

**Jake and Miley have big news for Jackson. But can he handle it?**

**JAKE'S POV**

Within the next three weeks Lilly and Oliver were moved into the house just across the street. We ate dinner together every night. Miley is addicted to Emma and Jason. She is glued to Lilly's house. Last night Miley took Emma home to baby sit, oh was that fun. It cried all night, and Miley was up with the demon child. She insisted that she returned Emma by her self. So right now I am sitting in our living room watching Miley cross the street with Emma. Oliver accepts Emma, and brings her inside. Lilly runs outside, and hugs Miley. They talked, and then they get into Oliver's silver Audi, and they left me. I decided to go and see Oliver. I get over there, and I hear Oliver telling the babies to be quiet; they were screaming pretty loud. I rang the doorbell.

"Do you need help?" I asked with a smile. He led me into their house. He gave me Emma, she needed her diaper changed.

"Thanks I was on the verge of killing these screaming things," Oliver said with a straight face, but it softened into a smile. I put Emma in her crib, and Oliver did the same with Jason. Kids were a handful. They eventually fell asleep, and it was so quiet.

"Lilly and Miley would have killed you," I said with a smile as Oliver led me into the kitchen. He gave me a cup of coffee. I took a sip.

"Well, it would have been better than having screaming things," Oliver said pouring himself a cup of coffee. I looked out the window. Lilly and Miley were back. They walked into the house and saw me; they turned around, and walked into my house.

"What's up with Lilly and Miley?" I asked Oliver. He looked scared like he didn't know what to say.

"Um…I can't tell you," Oliver said slowly, and cautiously.

"Why? What's with all of the secrets?" I shouted waking up Emma and Jason. Oliver ran to get them to go back to sleep.

**LILLY'S POV**

"When are you gonna tell Jake?" I asked as Miley shut the bathroom door. I was alone except for the bag that we ran out to the store for.

"Oops, I forgot the bag. It depends," Miley said as she took the bag, and closed the door, I heard a click. She had locked it.

"You just can't hide and not tell him anything," I said as I heard the front door open.

"Yes I can," Miley said, and mumbled something under her breath that I couldn't make out.

"Where are you two? No more secrets, tell me," Jake said sounding kinda mad and disappointed at the same time.

"I told you that Ollie would crack," I whispered as Miley cursed. I wasn't sure if it was because of Oliver telling Jake that we had a secret, or if it was bad.

"You know how I was wondering if I could trust Jake," Miley asked through the bathroom door.

"Yea," I said, I knew that the next sentence would be bad.

"Well, this will be the ultimate test of his trust," Miley said opening the door; she showed me three tests all positive. I hugged her, just then Jake came up the stairs. Miley escaped into the bathroom, and locked the door; she needed to get rid of the evidence.

"Hey, Jake well I gotta go...and help Oliver," I said as I left and ran across the street. I think that I made it out in just in time to NOT see Jake explode.

**MILEY'S POV**

How did I tell him? I was so scared; I sobbed a little, and opened the door. I was greeted by a monster hug.

"Hey, Mile, I was so scared," Jake said as he loosened his grip on me.

"Hey Jake, and I'm fine. Don't worry," I said coolly. I had no idea on how I would tell him.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked me as he completely let go of me, and we went downstairs, and sat on our couch.

"Nothing," I said, but it was a total lie. Jake saw right through it.

"What's wrong?" He asked again, he was so sweet. I gained up my courage.

"Do you remember I said that I wasn't sure if I could trust you?" I said slowly.

"Yea, what about it," Jake said he slid his arm around my waist.

"Well…" I started but drifted off. I began to cry. I wasn't sure if I could any of this; be a mom, or even just tell Jake.

**JAKE'S POV**

Miley was really starting to scare me. She ran off with Lilly, spent forever in the bathroom, and now she just started to cry. I wiped her tears.

"Miley, you can tell me anything," I said as I took Miley's hand. She laced her fingers with mine. She was finally starting to stop crying.

"Okay, Jake, I have something serious to tell you, and I need you to be calm," She started. I looked into her eyes.

"Okay, I will be calm," I said not losing my gaze into her eyes.

"Well, so remember the honeymoon in the Bahamas," Miley said. OH NO! I knew where this was going. My palms began to sweat. Miley began to see my fear, and she started to cry.

"Miley, it's gonna be okay, but you have to tell me," I said and she looked up at me, she stopped crying. I acted as if I knew nothing.

"Well, during the honeymoon…and well…I am…" Miley was stumbling over her words, she was stuttering, she was scared. I hugged her.

"Mile, everything is gonna be okay," I said even though she didn't finish, she didn't need to.

"Okay, Jake…I believe you," I stated. I saw Jake smile, and I took a gulp. This was going to be hard on Jackson; Jackson would kill Jake.

"Miley," Jackson asked as our front door flung open. Great speak of the devil.

"In here," Miley squeaked, she was crying again. Jackson found us, and got real mad. I didn't know why, but I thought that he was gonna rip my head off.

**JACKSON'S POV**

This had Jake's name all over it. Miley was crying, and Jake was smiling. I was mad at him, but I didn't even know what he did. I came near Jake, and he nearly jumped.

"Jake, what did ya do?" I asked calmly. Jake just looked at Miley; I looked, too. She had stopped crying. I was getting real protective of her, she was my baby sister, and I didn't want any, ANY, guy touching her.

"Jake, can I talk to you?" Miley said as she stood up, and dragged Jake down the stairs into the sound proof basement. Great. I wouldn't be able to hear. I sat on the couch, and twiddled my thumbs for five minutes. They finally came up.

"Well Miley, says that you should know first," Jake said looking scared at what I was gonna do to him.

"What is it Miles?" I asked, and then I turned pale. Lilly and Oliver came in with Emma and Jason. Miley squealed and picked up Emma.

"What did Jackson do to Jake?" Lilly asked me, but very loudly. What was so bad that even Lilly thought that I would do something? It must be bad.

"Miles, what am I gonna have to do to him? I asked slowly, and cautiously. Everyone grouped around Jake, it must be bad.

"Well, Jackson be rational, and Miley will tell you," Lilly said trying to calm me down for the upcoming news.

"Jackson, you might want to sit down," Oliver told me, I sat down fast. I was beginning to get scared.

"Okay, I'm just gonna be blunt about it. I and not going to beat around the bush," Miley blabbed on and on. She stopped and realized that she was beating around the bush.

"Miles, just say it," I said. She took a few deep breaths, and opened her mouth.

"I'm pregnant," Miles said, and then the world spun, and then got very dark.

**JAKE'S POV**

I thought that Jackson was gonna rip my head off, but he fainted. I gave Miley a huge kiss, and forgot about Jackson. Everyone hugged her. Then everyone hugged me. Everyone else soon realized that Jackson had fainted. I begged for them to leave him like that. I didn't know what he was going to do, but it was bad. He finally rose five minutes later.

"JAKE RYAN!" Jackson yelled, I got real scared; I could slay zombies, but not big brothers.

"Yea," I chirped, and stepped forward. Jackson looked real, REAL mad. He had a tight fist made, and he looked like it was gonna swing any minute.

"You got my baby sister pregnant," Jackson yelled as if he had to double check.

"Yea," I chirped again. Miley hugged me, so if Jackson did anything dumb, he would be hurting Miley and the baby.

"I can't believe that you got her pregnant," Jackson said, and stormed out of our house. He looked as if he was gonna kill somebody. I felt so relived as I heard the door click shut; it meant that he was gone, for now.

**So the news is out, and Jackson is pissed. Please review.**


	5. Musical Envelope

**About two weeks after they tell Jackson the doctor gives them an envelope…read to see what happens.**

**MILEY'S POV**

I was lying down on a table with Jake running his fingers through my hair. We were waiting for the doctor to finish the ultrasound. I wasn't looking at the screen, I'll admit it I was scared. I would look next time, but not now. Jake just focused on me. The doctor was done, and the nurse took the cool jelly off of my stomach. We both looked at the doctor.

"The health is fine, here's an envelope," Dr. Jones said and handed me an envelope. We already knew what it contained. I was nervous to open it.

"Open it, please," Jake said as we exited the office.

"No way, I am opening it in front of everyone," I said as I climbed into the passenger side. I remembered Daddy telling me that everyone would be back at the Santa Monica house. I was supposed to open it there, and tell everyone at once. No cheating.

"Please, let me know first," Jake said, but when I handed him the envelope he didn't want it.

"No, to be honest I'm kinda nervous to see what it says," I confessed as Jake turned on to the highway. He was going to my house in Santa Monica, where everyone was waiting to see us.

"Me too, but please open it," Jake tried on last time, I shook my head. We drove in silence until we got to the correct exit. We pulled into the driveway, and I opened the front door. Everyone stared at me and Jake, like we had three heads.

"Tell me!" Lilly shrieked. Everyone began to say stuff along those lines.

"SHUT UP!" Jake yelled, and everyone was silent and staring at me and the envelope.

"Here Jake, you open it," I handed it to Jake. Jake stared at it as if it contained something really bad.

"Lilly catch," Jake said as he threw the envelope to Lilly, it landed at her feet.

"Ollie," Lilly said as the passed the envelope to Oliver. Oliver just stared at it as if he had x-ray vision, and could see inside of it.

"Mrs. Ryan would you," Oliver said as the envelope made its way around.

"Oh no, here, Robbie Ray," Mrs. Ry- Liz said as she got off the couch, and walked over to my dad. He looked at the envelope, and decided what he should do. He walked over to me.

"Here bud, it's your kid, you open it," Dad said as he handed me the envelope and sat back down on the couch. I was nervous, my palms were sweaty.

"Daddy, Jake can open it, he had a part in this," I said as Jackson walked in the back door, he was visiting. He walked out with a green face. I giggled slightly.

"Bud, you're carrying the baby," Dad said forcing me to open the envelope. I fumbled with it, and finally got it open. I wouldn't even let Jake see the paper I was holding.

"Does anyone want to read it?" I asked, and everyone looked away.

"Miley, just look at it, and give it to Jake, and he can tell us," Oliver suggested. I was going to take his suggestion.

**JAKE'S POV**

I really didn't want to see the paper either. I hated Oliver suggestion, but if it made Miley more calm. She unfolded the paper, looked at it, and fainted. I took the paper before anyone else could see it. My mom and Robbie Ray were trying to help her get up. I looked at the paper, and stumbled backwards into the sofa. I looked again to make sure it was correct. I wiped my eyes and looked again. I shook my head, and checked again. I wasn't believing this paper. I would have fainted, too. Oliver took the paper, and kept looking like he didn't believe it either.

"Your doctor is really good at jokes," Oliver whispered in my ear, I wanted to believe him, but I didn't know; it seemed pretty real. I just laughed for Oliver's sake. Lilly was tending to her twins, which were a handful. I put the paper in my pocket, and walked over to help Miley up. I began to think, I came up with best case scenarios, and worst case scenarios, and they were all scary. I pulled Miley up to her feet, and walked her over to the couch. She just sat there for a minute, as in deep thought. I put my arms around her and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you. I put you in this situation, so I am going to stay forever and ever," I whispered in Miley's ear. She began to cry, I hoped that they were 'happy tears'. I let go of her. Lilly and Oliver walked back into the room. Miley wiped her tears, and stood up. She cleared her throat.

"I am having," Miley started, but Jackson came in and we knew that he wouldn't want to hear this. She shooed him, and sat back down on the couch. Neither of us were ready for the upcoming months. We were both scared, but we would have to toughen up if we were ever going to survive.

**A cliffhanger, yea, my favorite. Any predictions? NOTE: This got put up today because I got a lot of hits, so keep the reviews coming...**


	6. Jackson Messes Things Up, Again

**Miley is finally going to tell everyone what she is having. Everyone is waiting in anticipation for the news. Here's the chapter.**

**MILEY'S POV**

"Come on Miley just say it," Jake said trying to get me to continue.

"Okay, I will, let me just talk to Jake, alone," I said as I pulled Jake away from everyone.

"Just tell them," Jake said, again. I was beginning to hate him for saying that.

"I can't," I said through muffled sobs. Oliver came over near us.

"Miley, just say it, they think that there is something really wrong with you and the babies," Oliver said trying to make this easier, but it didn't. I tried to stop tears, but it wasn't working.

"Do you know?" I asked Oliver quietly, it came out rather squeaky.

"Yea and it would make everything SO much easier, if you just told," Oliver said as Jake wiped my tears. They were both too sweet for their own good.

"Mile, please, just go and say it," Jake said, they were all saying the same thing over and over again. I wiped my last tears, and sat back down on the couch. Oliver went over by Lilly, and Jake sat next to me. He was running his fingers through my hair.

"I'm having...triplets," I said as I stumbled over my words, and sounded drunk. Lilly, Liz, and my dad gasped.

"Bud, that's a lot of kids," Dad said trying to calm me down. It wasn't working, I broke down into tears.

"I know, but it wasn't my choice. I didn't choose to have three kids," I was yelling through my hysterics. Jake hugged me, I needed comfort and support, not what my dad was saying.

"Miley, look up, it's gonna be okay. You have plenty of friends and family to help you. Don't worry, you can always talk to me," Liz said softly. I smiled, but I still had tears running down my face. Jackson walked back in, and must have heard me yelling at dad because he walked over to Jake and slapped him.

"How dare you not only get her pregnant, but now she's having three kids. Look at her she is miserable. I've never seen her so sad in her life. She wasn't even this sad when our mom died," Jackson yelled at Jake. Jake stood up, and ran out of my house. Oliver rushed after him. I stood up, and faced Jackson. I tightened up my hand into a fist, and hit Jackson square in the jaw. I was so much more sad when my mom died, Jackson was just plain wrong. He deserved that punch.

"What is wrong with you, can't you ever be happy for me?" I yelled at Jackson through my crying hysterics. I ran up the stairs, and into my old room. Lilly followed me up the stairs with Emma and Jason. She comforted me. I just needed my family to be happy for me. She wiped my tears and listen to me complain for what seemed like an hour.

**JAKE'S POV**

I was fed up with Jackson, but maybe he was right. I have never seen Miley so sad. I just ran and ran, until I couldn't run anymore. I sat on the curb, and thought of everything I have done wrong. I got to like fifty things I did wrong, just to Miley. I had tears pooling up in my eyes. I heard footsteps, it was Oliver.

"Hey Jake, Jackson is an ass," Oliver just flat out said as he sat on the curb next to me.

"What did I do wrong?" I said with a quivering lip. I tried to hold back the tears. It wasn't working a few stray ones slid down my face. I swiped at them before Oliver could notice how sad Jackson had gotten me.

"You did nothing wrong. Miley still loves you, and like I said before Jackson is acting like an ass. The only reason he's acting like that is because he's protecting Miley, he has reasons. You left her, and he hates seeing his little sister crying. Deep down, he's a good guy who just loves his sister. He doesn't know if you're just gonna disappear like you did for Romania. Nobody like seeing smiley Miley cry," Oliver said with a warm smile. At least someone forgave me.

"Thanks, at least I know someone who doesn't hate me," I said as I got up to walk back to the house I had abandoned. Oliver followed me.

"Miley doesn't hate you, if she hates anyone it's Jackson. He deserves everyone hating him," Oliver said as we made our way up Miley's driveway. I said I ran as far as I could, it didn't mean that I ran far.

"Jackson Rod Stewart, I am very disappointed in you. Your sister just needs your support, not your remarks," I heard Robbie Ray yelling at Jackson. I stopped in my tracks, as Oliver did.

"I'm sorry dad. I am sorry. I can't apologize anymore. I am out of sorrys. I'm sorry that I left school just to hear this shit. I am going back to school in New York," Jackson said, and walked down the driveway. He walked down the road, and he didn't notice me or Oliver. I didn't care, he should leave us alone. All he was doing was stressing Miley out.

"Jackson, I didn't mean it like that," Robbie Ray said following after Jackson, Oliver and I stopped him.

"Let him go back and vent. He'll eventually come back, and be sorry. Give him some time," Oliver said as we all walked back into the house. Oliver went upstairs where he heard a baby shrill. I went to follow, but I was stopped by my mom.

"Jake, honey, don't go up there. Miley needs to cool down, why don't we talk," Mom said as we walked outside onto a little porch. I looked at my sneakers.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked my eyes still focused on my sneakers. I tried to get my thought off of my hectic life. What are those little plastic things on the end of the shoelaces called?

"I was hoping that you could tell me," Mom said egging me on. I was still deep in thought about my shoelace question. I hated when she did this. Bring me somewhere, and try to get me to tell her what's bothering me. I would rather talk to Miley.

"Nothing…" I said in a totally unconvincing voice, and looked up from my shoes for one second, and saw her looking at me in a weird way. I looked at my shoes; they were just so darn interesting.

"Jake, I know your lying. Well when you're ready to talk I'll be here," Mom said as she got up, and I caught her arm. I looked at her shoes. They were formal looking shoes, but she always wears them. I looked at my old ratty sneaker. I've had them since…forever.

"Well, we - Miley and I – have kinda been stressing about this, and Jackson didn't help. I'm just worried that we'll be horrible at being a parent. I just don't know what to do," I confessed as I melted into a hug that my mom had offered. She rubbed my back.

"You and Miley will be fine as parents, but do you wanna know what she needs the most now," Mom said letting go of me and lifting my chin so she could see my face. I fixed my gaze on the table behind her. That became the 'thing' to look at. I wondered what type of wood it was. I didn't want my mom to see my nervousness, and insecurity. Most people see the ego-maniac, but most people don't see the soft and insecure side of me; only my parents, Julie, Oliver, and Miley. I glanced at my mom, she was waiting for my answer; I cleared my throat.

"Yes," I whispered. I just wished that she would just tell me, and I could go in and see Miley. I needed someone who is going through the same stress as me.

"She doesn't need you, the husband and parent, to break down. She needs you to be strong, even when on the inside you are falling apart. She needs someone to be strong for her, and your it. So buck up, and handle it. Okay," Mom said in a parental voice. I was taking her words to my heart. She was right. Miley needed me to be strong, and not to fall apart on her.

**Kinda boring chapter, and what Jake's mom said at the end I heard from my cousin. She was telling my guy cousin. He was just a little stressed about the birth of his first child. Well next chapter up soon, review.**


	7. Luann's Back!

**About a week later, everything was fine between Miley and Jake. Jackson still hasn't talked to anyone. There is a knock on the door. Jake and Miley are eating breakfast.**

**MILEY'S POV**

"I'll get it," I said as I stood up and went to the door to open it. My jaw dropped open as I opened the door. I closed the door, and rethought about what I saw.

"Miles, who was it?" Jake asks from the kitchen, I think he was cleaning up. Oh my gosh! He was. He came out to where I was.

"It was," I started, but Jake opened the door again. He had no clue about who it was. Lilly and Oliver did.

"Who's that?" Jake asked me, even after we shut the door I her face, twice, she stayed. She had a child about three or four. I wasn't letting myself believe it.

"Luann my cousin, my evil cousin," I said as I opened the door, and let them in. Luann looked like she hasn't slept in days. The child had a hot pink cast on her left wrist. It had no writing on it. Luann and the child were both covered in dirt. The child resembaled Luann in a way, but I wasn't letting myself believe.

"Yea, Mile, she looks real evil," Jake whispered in my ear as Luann and the child walked into the living room.

"She almost uncovered my identity in front of many people. Hannah's real identity was almost in the magazines," I whispered back before I put on a fake smile.

"Hey, Miley, thanks for letting me in. I know that we had a bad past, but can you put that behind you, and listen to me," Luann said sitting down on the leather couch. She pulled the child on to her lap.

"Sure, Jake why don't you go see Oliver and Lilly," I said and Jake nodded before leaving the house. I didn't want him to hear her story, or me possibly blow up.

"Well, first of all this is Susannah. She's my child; she's just shy of four. She can walk and talk, she doesn't cry often," Luann began. Susannah clung to Luann. I quickly did the math and Luann had her when she was…fifteen. WOW...why hadn't anyone told me.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with showing up at my door," I calmly said, I didn't want to explode at her, yet.

"I promised myself that I would leave, but I couldn't leave Susannah. I waited until she could walk. The second she learned I was planning my escape," Luann continued, but I had one huge question.

"Escape from where?" I asked clearly interested in this story. She moved Susannah off of her lap, and on to the couch.

"My old house. I moved with Doug to Crosby, North Dakota. He's Susannah dad. We never got married, thank god, but he wouldn't let me leave. I was a prisoner in my own home," She stopped for questions. Susannah fell asleep.

"How and why did you come here?" I asked. I realized that I was still in my pajamas.

"I came here because I knew that you wouldn't let me down. I couldn't go back to Nashville; Doug knew that I lived there. He didn't know about you, or where you lived. Your dad would probably send me here, so I just came," Luann explained. I nodded.

"Okay, so please continue," I said politely, just like daddy taught me.

"He used to beat Susannah and yell at me. He was an alcoholic. He used to tell me if I told anyone, that he would kill Susannah. I couldn't let that happen. I had her, unexceptionally, but I still love her. One day he was really drunk, and threw Susannah against the wall. She had broken her wrist, and severely injured her back. I had to take Susannah to a hospital, but he wouldn't let me. I planned my escape that night. I got on a plane, and flew out to San Francisco. All of this was happening while he was in a bar, getting drunk. I got Susannah medical help, and I called the police. They were on a search for Doug as I made my way here by bus and cab," Luann finished her story, and had tears in her eyes. I did, too, but I wasn't gonna let then fall.

"Come on, let's get you two cleaned up," I said as I picked up Susannah, and motioned up the stairs. Luann followed me. I brought her to the guest room. I showed her where the bathroom was, and where her room was.

"Thanks Miley, you didn't have to do this," Luann said and did something that we haven't done since we were five…hug. I hugged her back.

"Yes, I did your family," I said as I left the room. I went into my room, and pulled on jeans, and a pink hoodie. I ran over to Lilly's. I pulled Lilly out of her house, and told her Luann's whole story.

"You're too sweet and kind for your own good," Lilly said before going back into her house. I got Jake and we walked back into our house. We were watching the old tapes, the ones that I watched before my wedding. I noticed that Lilly and Oliver took Emma and Jacob somewhere, probably shopping. I looked at the movies. Luann and Susannah stayed in their room. I saw Luann one grab an apple, and a bottle of water. I focused on the movie. There was a new addition my running away at my own wedding, and then getting married…to a different guy. If it wasn't for my stubbornness, I would have originally married Jake, and not even tried with Josh. Although my wedding was funny, no just unplanned. The movies ended, and Jake went into the kitchen to make dinner. I went upstairs to check on Luann and Susannah. I knocked and Susannah knocked back. I opened the door. Susannah was standing there with a bright smile on. She looked exactly like Luann; expect the hair was lighter, almost blonde.

"Hey, Susannah, where's your mommy?" I asked the little girl. She pointed towards the bed.

"There," Susannah's little voice chirped, her little finger still aimed at the bed.

"Hey, Susannah, are you hungry?" I asked her. She nodded. I picked her up, and carried her downstairs.

"Hey, Miley, who's that?" Jake asked me he was putting the pasta in the boiling water.

"Luann's child, Susannah. She's staying with us for a while," I told Jake, and put Susannah on the chair.

"I get it, pasta okay," Jake said stirring the noodles.

"Yea, you're already making it," I said, and Susannah pulled at my pant leg, she was trying to get my attention.

"Hungey," Susannah said. I squatted down, to Susannah's height.

"What do you want?" I asked the little girl as I got down on my hands and knees, and crawled to the fridge. She followed me.

"O gurt," Susannah said as I stood up, and took a strawberry yogurt from the fridge. Jake handed me a spoon, and I handed it all to Susannah. She shortly finished it, and Jake gave me a plate full of pasta with sauce. I sat down and began to eat. Susannah was playing with her spoon and yogurt cup on the floor. I finished when Luann came flying down the stairs.

"WHERE'S SUSANNAH?!?" Luann screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Luann looked frantic. Susannah hid behind me; I guess that her dad used to do that.

"She's here, and she looks terrified," I said as I picked up Susannah, and handed her over to Luann. She seemed happy that she was in her mommy's arms.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I pictured that Doug had come back; I got scared," Luann apologized. I gave her an apologetic look. The phone began to ring, Jake got it. Luann took some pasta, and went back upstairs with Susannah. Jake came back in, and looked as if he had seen a ghost. He still had the phone in his hand, he was listening patiently.

"Who is it?" I asked, he was still pale. I walked over to him, and he was shaking. It must have been bad.

"Lilly and Oliver," Was all that he could say before he burst into tears. Jake was crying, it must have been bad. He still wasn't off the phone, he was still listening.

**Cliffhanger, again. Yea, fun. Any predictions?**


	8. What Happened To Lilly And Oliver

**Okay, this chapter is up because of all of the reviews. Now, Let's see what happened with Lilly and Oliver…**

**JAKE'S POV**

I hadn't believed what I had just heard. I was crying. Me, Jake Ryan, was crying. I was getting Miley so worried. So much for being strong.

"Hello?" The other side of the line said, I assumed that it was a nurse or doctor.

"Hi," I whispered barely audible into the phone. I heard sobs on the other side of the phone. Miley began to cry, and she didn't even know what had happened.

"Well can you take the children, or not," The woman asked, she was referring to Emma and Jason.

"Yes, we can, we'll be there in ten minutes," I said as I hung up. I hugged Miley. I wiped her tears, and kissed her cheek. I wanted to assure her that everything would be okay, but I didn't even know if it was true. Then, it hit me, I didn't even tell her.

"Come on we have to go to the hospital. Like a field trip," I said. She mumbled something about leaving a note. Whatever, I contained my tears; by telling myself it was a joke. Hopefully it would work until I got to the hospital. I didn't want a crash. Miley grabbed her flip flops, and we got in. I was driving. We were at a stop light, and Miley turned to me. Uh oh! Question time. I looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked through her tears, she didn't even know what had happened. She only knew that Lilly and Oliver did something bad because I was as white as a ghost when I told her. She must really, really care about Lilly and Oliver because that's all I told her before I started crying.

"They got into a car crash," Was all that I could force out of my mouth before my eyes teared up. I still had to drive, and I didn't want to end up in the hospital with them. I forced them back, and continued driving. Miley was a wreck, I hadn't seen her cry so much. She was crying more then in the Jackson fiasco. I turned the car into the hospital parking lot. Miley jumped out, and ran in. I parked the car. I ran in after her. She was sitting against the white wall crying her eyes out.

"We can see Oliver now, but Lilly might not make it," Miley was trying to say as she choked over her sobs, her voice cracked multiple times. I kneeled down next her, and took her in my arms. I was scared, too, but I had to be strong for Miley.

"Miley Ryan, you can go in and see Oliver Oken now," The receptionist said. I stood up, and nearly dragged Miley to see Oliver. She wanted to see him, but not in a hospital. We entered the room. Oliver had a broken wrist, and his face was all cut up. Miley broke down; she couldn't see her friend like this.

"Miles, you don't have to stay," Oliver weakly said. A doctor came in the room, to check on him.

"You look better, you'll be outta here within the next few days. As early as tomorrow," The doctor said before running out of the room.

"Yes, I do, to show my support," Miley said before taking a chair and turning it away from Oliver's disfigured presence. I could still hear her sobs.

"We are taking Emma and Jason with us," I informed everyone in the room. Miley looked happy for a moment before remembering the only reason we would be taking them was because their parents are a wreck, and in a hospital. Oliver looked happy to have such good friends.

**MILEY'S POV**

I would have been thrilled to take Emma and Jason with me, but not now. The only reason I would have that privilege was because Lilly and Oliver were in a car crash. I was still crying uncontrollably. Jake brought over Emma; I took her in my arms.

"Don't worry, baby, everything will be okay. See your daddy's fine, and your mommy will be, too. Don't worry little Emma, you'll always have me…and Jake, but he might not care as much as I do," I was saying to the darling little child of Lilly and Oliver. She looked happy, she was making baby sounds, and I hugged her. I would always have someone to talk to about all of my worries.

"See, I told you that Emma would make her happy," I heard Jake whisper to Oliver. I still had stray tears, but the waterfalls had stopped. They didn't think that I heard, boy were they wrong. I put Emma in her little carrier, and walked over to Jake.

"I heard that, and millions of happy, innocent babies won't make me forget about my pain," I hissed at Jake, and smiled sweetly at Oliver. Oliver smiled, as much, as he could.

"Oliver, we better get going, before she kills me, or has waterfalls again," Jake said picking up Jason's carrier, it was complete with a baby Jason.

"See you later, Ollie," I said before I picked Emma's carrier with Emma, but before I left I kissed his cheek.

"Bye, Miles," Oliver said as I left the room, with a few tears, and with Emma. I was scared for them, but I was happy to have their children. Jake and I strapped in the twins, and left for our house. Something told me that everything would be okay.

**Well, should Lilly die? Review please.**

BTW: girlygirlkaykay guessed their fate right!!!


	9. Great Dad And The Release

**Jake and Miley arrive home with Emma and Jason. They also have Luann and Susannah at their home.**

**JAKE'S POV**

I stopped the car in out driveway. Miley and Emma went into the house. I took Jason. Miley stood in the main room, she was thinking. She turned to me.

"Jake, go get their cribs, and put them in the guest room across from ours," Miley said to me. I left, and she followed. Miley grabbed some baby food. I dragged Emma's crib. It was a disaster bringing it up the stairs. Miley was feeding Emma. I smiled. She was so sweet, and good with kids. I groaned; I still had another crib. I walked across the street, and took Jason's crib. I locked the door, and pulled Jason's crib up the stairs. Miley was now feeding Jason. I came and sat down next to her.

"Can I feed him?" I asked like an eager little kid, who had just gotten a new sibling. She nodded, and put Jason on my lap. I fed the baby smashed peas. He seemed to enjoy them. I looked over at Miley; she was smiling as I fed small spoonfuls into Jason's little mouth. I gave her a weird look.

"What?" Miley asked putting her lips to my cheek. I'm pretty sure that they left a lip gloss mark.

"Why are you smiling at me while I'm feeding a baby?" I asked in a hushed tone, Jason had just finished all of his food. Miley has grown attached to Emma. She was bouncing her in her lap. I cleaned up Jason's face; he had green all over it.

"You are so sweet. See no need to break down, you'll be a great dad," Miley said as she put Emma in her carrier. I took a few minutes to let the words register. She was so nice, how did I think that I could get over her that easily. Miley was about to leave, with Emma, when I caught her arm.

"You'll be a better mom," I said sincerely. She smiled, and took Emma upstairs. I put Jason in my arms, and went upstairs. Emma was already sleeping in her crib. I put Jason in his crib. He made some baby noises, and fell asleep. I went to take a shower, but Miley was already in there. Great, no hot water later. I knocked on the door.

"I'll be out soon," Luann screamed, with her Tennessee accent, through the door. Thank god, I didn't just barge in. I stumbled into my room, and crashed on the bed. I layed on top of Miley. She was eagle spread on top of the whole bed. Payback, for laying on me. She groaned.

"What?" She mumbled into her pillow. She moved over, and I tried lying down again. I didn't lay on anyone. I began to run my fingers through her hair.

"I didn't mean to lay on you," I said, and put my arms around Miley. I pulled her close to me. She snuggled up, her face in my chest.

"Its fine," She said before falling asleep. I put my head on top of hers and rifted into dreamland. I woke up around six in the morning. Miley wasn't there, but Susannah was. She was sitting on top of my back.

"Hey, Susannah. Where's mommy?" I asked as I took her off of my back, and sat her next to me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Follow me," Susannah said in a high pitched voice. She grabbed my hand, and led me off the bed. She let go of my hand when I stood up. I was much taller then her. I still followed. Susannah reached for the door knob, and opened the door. It was Emma and Jason's room. Miley and Luann were feeding the babies.

"Hey, sleep well," Miley said, she must have noticed that I was only half-awake.

"Kinda, she woke me up," I said, pointing to Susannah. She looked sad; she must have heard my tone. I walked over to her, and placed her on the guest bed. I began to tickle her. She was laughing hysterically. I heard the door shut, Luann left.

"See you're going to be a great dad," Miley pointed out, she kissed my forehead, and left. I was hoping that she was going to make breakfast. I was starving. I brought Susannah to Luann. Susannah kissed my cheek, before I gave her to Luann. I gave her a kiss on the forehead. That little girl was so cute, and sweet.

"Thanks for my baby. You're really good with kids," Luann said as she put Susannah on the bed. Susannah waved good-bye as I closed the door. I went downstairs, and kissed Miley on the lips. She was pouring milk into the two bowls of cheerios. I took my bowl, and sat down.

"I wanna see Oliver today," Miley whined. Did she think that I didn't want to go? I was his best guy friend. He has seen my soft side.

"So do I, babe," I said softly into my cereal. I looked up, and she smiled. She must have heard me whisper. I finished my cereal. I ran upstairs, and jumped into the shower. I had hot water, yes. My water kept getting steaming hot, and then freezing cold. Miley sucks. She can't let me have a hot shower. I got out in five minutes. I pulled on a red polo, and black jeans. I put Jason and Emma into their carriers. I was ready. Miley was whining up the stairs about needing a towel. I went downstairs, and put a towel around her. I carried her, wedding style, up the stairs, and placed her on our bed.

"I just wanted a towel, not the whole ride," Miley said as she searched her drawers. She pulled out a bra and underwear. She put them on, and went to our closet. She pulled out a light pink summer dress. It looked really cute on her. I left the room as Miley began to do her makeup. I put Emma and Jason in the car. I sat with them, and waited for Miley. It only took ten minutes. WOW…a new record for any girl. I was impressed. I began to drive. It was relatively silent. The babies made baby noises, but other than that it was silent. We got there, and Miley waited until I parked to get out of the car. She had Emma, and I had Jason. We entered, and Miley went up the desk. I sat in a chair, and I had Jason's carrier by my feet.

"We can go in, in about five minutes," Miley explained as she sat on my lap. There were no seats. She put Emma's carrier next to Jason's.

"Miley Ryan, you can go in and see Oliver Oken. He's been moved to room 215," The receptionist said as Miley got off of my lap. She carried Emma, and I carried Jason. We entered the room.

"Hey," Oliver said. His face looked a little better.

"Hey, Ollie, how ya feeling'?" Miley asked as she sat next to him.

"Better, thanks for taking care of Emma and Jason. I hope they weren't too much of a problem," Oliver said as I picked up Jason. I gave Jason to his daddy.

"They were fine," I said, but I clearly had no idea. I only fed Jason, and put him to sleep. Then I got them in the car, and that was it. Miley might have been up all night with them.

"Hey, Jason, everything's gonna be okay. Daddy will be outta here soon," Oliver said to the little baby that he cradled in his arms. Miley looked as if she was going to cry. I wasn't sure why, but I still went over there and kissed her forehead. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I held her tight. A doctor came in.

"Oliver, you're free to go, but Lilly is unconscious. Can anyone take you home?" The doctor asked acting as if we weren't even there.

"Yes, Miley and Jake can," Oliver said without our permission, but it wasn't needed.

"Okay, then," The doctor said and opened the door, about to leave.

"Wait, doc, can I go and see Lilly," Oliver said as the doctor was half way out of the door. He turned around to face Oliver.

"No, she is in the intensive care unit," The doctor said and left before Oliver had anymore questions.

"Come on, let's get you outta here," Miley said as she took Jason, and handed him to me. I placed him in his carrier. Miley helped Oliver sit up.

"Jeez, Miles. I may be in a hospital, but I'm not completely helpless," Oliver said as he slid his feet over the end of the bed. He was in his normal clothes. He must have been expecting to go home. We left the hospital, and I got to carry Jason and Emma. Miley just, had, to help Oliver. The only thing wrong with Oliver was his face, and his wrist. He could walk on his own, but whatever. Miley just wanted her best friend to be safe. We got home, and Oliver took Emma and Jason. He began to walk to his house. I stopped him.

"You're staying here until' Lilly gets out," I said as I took Emma. I went inside of my house.

"Fine," Oliver said, he wasn't putting up a fight. Miley took him upstairs, to his room. I sat downstairs, and thought about the last week. It was very hectic.

**Okay, so I was never planning for Lilly to die, but she might not be out in a while. Love the reviews, please keep them coming.**


	10. Lilly's Memories

**Oliver is out of the hospital, but Lilly isn't. She's remembering about Oliver. She misses him, but she's stuck here.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"She might not make it," One doctor said. They were in the hallway, but I could still here them.

"But she has a chance," Another doctor said. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be happy or sad. I suppose both; I just got a major headache.

"She CAN make it, now let me in," A familiar voice said. I was partially asleep, but I thought it was Oliver's voice. I wanted to say let him in, but I fell asleep.

**Lilly's Memories: **  
--------------------------------------

_Miley, Oliver, and I were playing Truth, Dare, Double Dare, or Repeat. Same rules as always; you can't pick anything twice in a row. Miley was convinced that we were perfect for each other. It was my turn, I hadn't said truth because Miley would make me confess that I like Oliver. The dares weren't that bad, just eating weird stuff. I, finally had the guts to, say truth. Miley had a huge smile._

"_Wait, I meant repeat. No I want Oliver to give me my truth," I said and Oliver had a smile growing across his face. Oh Oh! I was doomed either way._

"_Are you sure?" Oliver and Miley asked at the same time. I was doomed; they would both say the same thing._

"_No," I squeaked. Oliver's smile faded, he looked like he wasn't sure if he should say his truth; he hated seeing me sad, or anything other than happy._

"_Who do you like?" Oliver said, I was going to answer Orlando Bloom, but Miley cut me off._

"_No celebrities," Miley added, as her smile widened. I gulped. I couldn't say that I liked him. Ugg…why did I decide to be brave, and say truth; I should have said repeat._

"_Um…I can't do this," I said having a few stray tears roll down my face. Oliver came over, and hugged me._

"_Yes, you can, we won't tell anyone," Oliver whispered in my ear. Was he stupid, if I said it he would know?_

"_Fine, I like a kid that I am afraid to tell because I'm not sure if he likes me back," I said with a smirk, it was my answer._

"_Don't worry he likes you," Oliver whispered, I shrugged it off, but Miley looked ecstatic. She was right that we liked each other. It was Oliver's turn, and he choose dare. Oh no, Miley would say kiss Lilly or something dumb like that._

"_Who gives you the dare?" I asked before Miley could say anything. He looked at me, and then Miley. He looked deep in thought._

"_Miley," Oliver said pointing to her. I gulped; I knew what she would say. I looked over to Miley; she mouthed 'Kiss him'. I shook my head to her. I WASN'T doing that._

"_Yea...Your dare is to kiss Lilly," I said looking at the floor, the whole time. When I finally looked up, Miley was giving Oliver a kiss. My blood boiled, I was so pissed at her. I stood up, smacked her across the face. I took Oliver over by me, and planted one on him._

"_My work here is done," Miley said smiling. I was still a little pissed. I knew that she was trying to get me mad. It worked, and now I was kissing Oliver. Mrs. Lillian Oken, what am I doing, we're just kissing. Oh, who was I kidding, we are perfect for each other. Miley broke us apart._

"_What about the guy you like, will he get jealous?" Oliver asked me. I didn't tell him._

"_Well, you must like someone. Will she get jealous?" I asked back. I had a smirk. Miley was so happy she was jumping up and down. She was clapping her hands, and squealing._

"_Well, she can't get jealous…I just kissed her," Oliver said, and my heart skipped a beat. I knew that he liked me, but it sounded so much better. I blushed, but I didn't know why. I laced my finger with Oliver's._

"_My crush, since the day we met, has been you," I said, nervously. Oliver still had my hands. I wanted to kiss him again…so I did. Miley was still squealing, jumping, and clapping._

_  
_**Lilly wakes up.**_  
_--------------------------------------

"She's awake," A nurse in pink scrubs says. Then a doctor runs in. The doctor is pulling staples out of my face. It hurt, but less than when I was little, and I had the stitches. I winced with the pain.

"Does that hurt?" The doctor, Dr. Obvious, said as I kept wincing. I didn't even feel the need to answer. When he was done, he stood in the doorway, talking to the nurse.

"She will defiantly be out of here in a week, and I would like you to notify her husband. She can not been seen, but she will be out of here soon," The doctor said, and they both walked out of the room. I soon fell asleep.

**Lilly's Memories:  
**--------------------------------------

_Oliver was taking me out to dinner. I was nervous. Everyone knew what he was doing. We walked in, and we ordered. I got a diet coke. Oliver took my hands._

"_You don't need a diet," Oliver said very sweetly. I didn't care. I was getting a diet, whether I needed it or not. The waitress came back with our drinks. She took our orders. I got Fettuccini Alfredo, and Oliver got something. We ate in silence because I was raised that way. Oliver, I think, was just nervous. The busboy took our plates. We were waiting for the check. Oliver gave me the money, and went to the car. I was nervous. I paid, and went to the car. We were going to Miley's. She was at a Hannah concert._

"_Well, come on," I said. Oliver sat in the car, and I was scared._

"_Wait a few more minutes," Oliver said, and I sat back down. He texted Miley. He wouldn't let me see._

"_Can we go now?" I asked getting very impatient. He nodded. We walked up to the door, hand in hand. I opened the door._

"_Close your eyes," Oliver commanded as we were standing on the marble floor._

"_Why, so you can just put your hands over them?" I asked with a small giggle, but I obeyed._

"_Double protection," Oliver simply stated. I giggled, but let him._

"_Where are we going?" I asked as we kept walking. I felt like I was walking in circles._

"_When I say open your eyes, do so. But not until then," Oliver said as I heard feet shuffling. I was nervous._

"_Okay," I said as I squeezed my eyes closed. I put my hands behind my back, and intertwined them._

"_Open them," Oliver said as I opened my eyes, and screamed. Everyone was there, and Oliver had his goofy smile on his face. I was about to move._

"_Don't move," Miley yelled. I stayed still. I looked at my shoes; there were white lilies all over the floor. I squealed. I was ecstatic, and all I saw were lilies._

"_Lilly come here," Oliver said. I carefully walked over. I placed my arms around him. He pulled me into a kiss. Oliver gave me a lily that wasn't on the floor. I looked in the flower, and there was a ring._

"_Oh my gosh," I whispered barely heard by anyone. Oliver got down on one knee._

"_Lillian Rose Truscott, will you marry me?" Oliver asked. He took the ring, and held it up to me._

"_Yes," I squeaked, and he slid the ring on my finger._

"_Yea, I knew that you two were perfect," Miley said, and hugged us._

"_Thank you, Oken," I whispered in his ear._

"_Your welcome, Truscott," Oliver whispered back in my ear. We must have looked like little kids sharing secrets._

"_You can't call me that for much longer, Oliver," I whispered, and then stuck my tongue out. He kissed me. Everyone was awing. I didn't care I was going to get married to Oliver Oscar Oken, my love since we met._

**Lilly wakes up.  
**--------------------------------------

I woke up to see a familiar goofy smile. I rubbed my eyes. I saw the familiar chocolate hair, with the familiar face. The familiar person came over to me, and kissed me. I rubbed my eyes once more. The familiar figure was practically in my face. I could see him, it was Oliver. I needed my contacts.

"OLIVER!!!" I screamed. He kissed me. I just wanted to stay like this.

"Hey, Lils, everyone was worried. You have been sleeping for hours," Oliver said, I wasn't ready to tell him that I was dreaming about him.

"Yea, I was dreaming about our first kiss, and the day that you proposed," I said with a smile. Nobody else was in the room.

"Everyone else is confined to the waiting room. I was only allowed back here because I begged…and I told them if they let me back right now, that I wouldn't come back until' you were released," Oliver said, and sat down on the little piece of bed.

"I heard the doctor talking about my release. In about week," I said sounding happy, but it was covering the pain.

"Really, I am so happy," Oliver said, but I couldn't tell if he was sarcastic or not. He was grinning like an idiot.

"Are you taking care of Emma and Jason by yourself? I hope not, you would kill them," I said getting serious.

"No, I am resting in Miley and Jake's guest room. Miley has been taking care of the twins. Occasionally Jake helps, but I haven't touched the babies since I got out. She just wants me to rest, and get better," Oliver told me before giving my forehead a kiss, and Dr. Obvious rushed him out. I turned on the TV and watched re-runs of Friends.

**The next chapter, I think, will be Lilly getting out of the hospital, but I'm not sure. I might be more of Miley's pregnancy...It could be about Luann and Susannah, but I'm not sure what it will be. Whatever it is, I promise that it will be up soon.**


	11. Jackson's Apology

**Lilly is…keep reading to find out.**

**LILLY'S POV**

Everyone was in my room. It was two weeks since I have seen Oliver. I haven't seen Miley or Jake since before the accident. Emma and Jason were in the accident, but it felt good to be holding them. It's been three weeks from the accident, and I was finally getting out. Oliver was packing up my belongings. Jake was feeding Jason. Miley was sitting next to me on my bed. She was making sure that I didn't drop Emma. She was caring, and her own kids will be lucky to have such a good mom. Mr. Obvious, my retarded doctor, entered the busy room.

"Lillian Oken, you are allowed to leave, but you need to get these prescriptions filled," Mr. Obvious said to me. He turned to Miley, and gave her the prescriptions. Miley took Emma, and placed her in her carrier. I sat up, and dangled my feet off the edge of the bed. Oliver ran over to me, when he saw me trying to get up.

"Lilly, I don't think so," Oliver said as he picked me up, wedding style, and placed me in the wheelchair. That wheelchair would be mine for a couple of days. The hospital didn't think that I was able to walk out of here.

"Fine," I mumbled as I sat in the stupid wheelchair. Oliver moved me towards the door. I looked around. Oliver was pushing me. Jake had the twins, in their carriers and ready to go. Miley had my belongings. I smiled.

"We have Oliver's Audi, and my Porsche," Miley said, as if she were giving me a choice. Oliver was going to make me go in his car. I didn't care, as long as we didn't crash. Jake and Miley loaded up the car. While Oliver put me in the passenger seat. I was going to ride in the Audi.

"Bye, Oliver don't crash," Jake teased. He went over to the Porsche, and hopped in the passenger side. I giggled.

"I'll try," Oliver said back, but Jake couldn't hear.

"Ollie, if you crash, again, your license is going to be taken away," Miley teased as if she was his parent.

"Ha ha, very funny mom," Oliver said very sarcastically. Oliver was getting teased, but had everyone forgotten the fact that it wasn't even our fault.

**Lilly's Memory: **  
--------------------------------------

"_Oliver let's go, and eat out today," I pleaded. We were both tired of cooking, but the twins cried so much, it was our only option. I didn't care I wasn't cooking tonight._

"_Okay," Oliver agreed. It took us fifteen minutes to get the twins all settled, and in the car. We began to drive. We got to the main road. We had a stop. We stopped, but a black sports car didn't stop, from behind us. He hit our car, and we lunged forward into a yellow hummer. Our car was squished like a sandwich. I heard the ambulances' sirens, and people talking, but then things went black._

**Lilly's Memory Ends:  
**--------------------------------------

We pulled into our driveway. I went inside, and flopped on the bed. I was so tired; I almost never slept the past few days in the hospital. I was too anxious for the day that I would be getting out of there. Oliver was fixing the nursery as my eyelids slid shut, and I fell into a deep sleep.

**MILEY'S POV**

We pulled into our driveway. Jake helped Oliver get the nursery put back together. I went into the house, I was greeted by Jackson. I curled my hand into a fist. Jackson must have seen because he took my fist, and undid it. I sighed. I heard Susannah's giggles from upstairs. Luann must have been playing with her.

"What do you want?" I asked slowly, I was tired, and not in the mood to put up with him. I walked over to the couch, and took a seat. Jackson sat next to me.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I never meant to explode, but a lot of things have been happening at school. I shouldn't of been mad at Jake for getting pregnant because you're not seventeen. You have plenty of money. I should have been happy. I know that I can't control the number of babies that you are having. I am really, truly, sorry. Miley please forgive me," Jackson said before he hugged me. I saw a tear roll down his face. I wiped it away. I couldn't be mad at him forever. He was my brother, and well he did a lot for me as a kid.

"I forgive you," I said, and then Jake walked in. He looked like he was going to rip his head off.

"JACKSON!" Jake yelled. I put my hand over his mouth.

"Don't, he just apologized. Why don't you go up stairs, and take a hot bath. I won't change the water. I promise," I said and pushed Jake up the stairs.

"Okay," Jake said as he trudged up the stairs. I walked back into the living room. I sat back down on the couch.

"Could you name a kid after me?" Jackson asked with a grin that I grew up with. I didn't even know the genders. Oh wait, I was finding that out next week. It was marked on the calendar, eleven in the morning, I think.

"I don't even know if I am having a boy," I said so I didn't say yes, and I didn't say no.

"Oh, okay," Jackson said as I remember what he had said in his apology.

"What's happening with school? You mentioned it, so…spill," I said putting my feet on the coffee table. I was so tired, and sore.

"Well, everything…projects, teachers, homework, dorm rooms, girls, the time differences…" Jackson said as if it was the normal stuff, but I knew it wasn't.

"Jackson, tell me," I said giving him a sweet look. It worked better then the 'puppy dog pout'…well on Jackson, at least.

"Fine. Julie, the girl that I was talking to at your wedding. I knew her from school. We had a lot of classes together," Jackson paused, and stopped before I interrupted. He knew me too well.

"What does Julie have to do with school? What do you mean 'had' a lot of classes with you? Had is past tense. You didn't drop out did you?" I began questioning.

"Julie is the main character in my story, along with me. I mean had as in she dropped out, but you'll hear more about that later. I didn't drop out," Jackson explained. He answered all of my questions. Luann came down the stairs with Susannah in tow.

"Hey, Miles. I came to get some food," Luann said as she walked into the kitchen. Susannah came over by me.

"Miley, are you crazy, she's evil," Jackson hissed in my ear. I put Susannah on my lap.

"No, this is Susannah, her child. Susannah's dad was abusive. She came here to be safe," I quickly explained. Luann came in with a salad. She had two forks. I put Susannah on the ground, and pushed her towards her mom.

"Bye-Bye My-wee," Susannah said before she went up the stairs with her mom.

"Bye, Susannah. Now finish your story," I said as I stretched my arms.

"Okay, she and I are pregnant. Not married, but I want to be. I just don't know how to say it. Every time I try, I feel like I am getting choked," Jackson said through sobs. Jackson has a weak side, and I only saw it when mom died.

"Okay, well you know that Julie is Jake's cousin," I said, I thought it was a good place to start.

"No, but now I do," Jackson said as he stopped the sobs.

"You just say Julianne Lynn Ryan will you marry me," I said trying not to be funny. I knew that was her name because Jake told me. She was the reason that Jake was at my wedding. I needed to thank her, so much. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be married to Jake. I wouldn't have this house because they used Hannah and Jake Ryan money. I love being a celebrity, and being famous. Okay, back to Jackson's ridiculous problem.

"Okay, but it's a lot harder to say to a person," Jackson said standing up.

"Well, do you love her? Where are you going?" I asked as I followed Jackson to the kitchen. I took a seat at the table. Jackson took out a blueberry yogurt. He sat across from me.

"Yes, I do, but I think that it makes it harder to say," Jackson said eating his yogurt. Jake came downstairs in his blue plaid boxers. Jackson looked like he was gonna hurl, on me.

"Hey, Mile, my cousin is flying into to see me. She'll be here in about a week. The day we get to know the genders," Jake said sitting down next to me.

"Which cousin?" Jackson asked hopefully. I knew that he wished that he would say Julie.

"Julie," Jake said bluntly. Jackson looked as if he was going to do a flip. Instead, he ran around the table, and hugged Jake. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so Miles can I stay here for a week," Jackson said, as if I was going to say no.

"Yes, go up the stairs, and Jake will show you," I said as we all went upstairs. I went into my bedroom, and fell asleep. Jake showed Jackson the room. I was woken up by Jake pulling me close to him. I fell back asleep in his arms about five minutes later.

**Okay, so Jackson has a soft side, Lilly is out of the hospital, and Julie is flying into town.**


	12. Cool Gel And Baby Gender's

**One week later. The genders are revealed, and Julie flies into town. Thsi is up because I got like eight reviews on the last chapter...it tookm a while to write, and it's really late, so here it is for you...**

**JAKE'S POV**

"Let's go, Miley. I want to find out what we are having. Come on, you're so slow," I said as I dragged Miley out of the room.

"I don't want to go. Last time I was there, I got a huge surprise. I'm scared. What if our kids have like two heads or something?" Miley whined as I pulled her into the car. I would have carried her, but she was getting so huge. It was only like three months, and she was huge. I think I would have gotten a hernia, if I decided to carry her, but I would never say that to anyone.

"Come on, it will be fine. We can get the doctor to put the genders in an envelope, again," I joked. Last time we did that it went around the room, and back to Miley. She read it, and then fainted. I couldn't believe that we were having three kids, at once. Miley must be more shocked because she has to give birth to all of them.

"You're right. Let's go," Miley said as I pulled out of our driveway. The rest of the ride was relatively silent. Except for the radio, which, was very low, but I still heard a familiar voice. The song was One in a Million by Hannah Montana. I turned it up, so I could clearly hear it.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million_

This is where the song ended, when we got out of the car. I couldn't help smiling. I haven't told her Hannah secret in like three years. I could be trusted, and Miley would figure that out.

"Welcome, name," The receptionist prompted. She was typing on the computer. She had red hair, and it was all over the place. Miley was holding in her giggles.

"Miley Ryan," Miley said, and took a seat. The waiting room was nearly empty. There was only one other couple. Well, after all it was only eight in the morning on a Saturday. Oh Well! We were here, and there was nothing to do. I finally sat down, next to Miley. She ran her finger through her brunette curls.

"Miley Ryan, you can come in," The receptionist said and pointed to a second door. We got up and walked over to the door. A nurse let us in, and laid Miley down.

"Would you like to know the genders?" The nurse asked as she rubbed the cool gel over Miley's abdomen. She shivered.

"Is it too cold for you?" I asked as Miley opened her mouth to answer the nurse.

"No, Jake, but I'm sure the nurse could give you some. And yes we would love to know the genders," Miley said as the doctor walked in.

"Is that stuff as cold as she makes it seem?" I asked. I was just curious, and Miley seemed to be happier. The doctor nodded. The nurse gave me some of the gel, and I put it on my stomach. I shivered, it was pretty cold.

"I told you it was cold," Miley said and stuck her tongue out. I took the gel off with a piece of paper towel. The doctor began pointing things out on the screen.

"Now, here is a piece of paper with the genders," The doctor said as the nurse began to take the gel off of Miley's stomach. He handed Miley a piece of paper.

"Good-bye, and thank you," Miley said as we left. The waiting room had three couples. We had to go to the airport, and pick up Julie. Her plane was landing at ten. It was nine; we had a decent time before we had to pick her up.

"Where do you want to go to get some food?" I asked as we got in our Honda Pilot. It was one of our three cars. We had Miley's red Porsche, my black Mercedes Benz, and our silver Honda Pilot. We bought the SUV in expectation of our growing family.

"What do you mean? Can't we just go home?" Miley asked. She didn't want to wake up today, but we had the appointment.

"No, we have to pick up Julie," I reminded her, as I turned towards the airport; the opposite direction of our home.

"No, Jackson offered to pick her up. Oops, I didn't tell you anything. Take me home, and I'll tell you everything," Miley said. I sighed, and make a u-turn. We were in route for home.

"Okay, now spill," I said as we drove down the highway. I wanted to know if Jackson and Julie were an item.

"Okay, he offered because they are an item," Miley said, but I quickly interrupted her.

"Ha, I knew it. Okay continue," I said, but she was shooting daggers at me.

"No interrupting," She commanded.

"Okay," I agreed. We were stopped by traffic. Fun, my favorite. Traffic almost made me miss Miley's wedding. Then, neither of us would have been in this situation.

"Well…she's pregnant with her, and Jackson's child. He wants to ask her to marry him, but every time he tries he feels like he's getting choked. I let him pick her up because them we could spend time together and he could ask his question. He's had a ring for a month now," Miley said. I had to contain my laughs. Jackson was nervous, okay, I didn't believe it. We were slowly rolling.

"Okay, so what does the paper say," I said because I noticed Miley fingering the paper. It was in her hand, she had a death grip on it.

"No, because then I will be all happy, and you'll be all happy," Miley said, but I didn't see why that was a problem.

"Huh?" I asked as I inched the car forward.

"Then, we can't hug or kiss, or celebrate. We'll be stuck in our seats," Miley said. She turned on the radio. It was a song that I have never heard. Miley must of heard it because she was singing along:

_We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off_

I only caught the chorus, but the song was still good. It wasn't Hannah's, but it was still good. When, she was done, we were out of the traffic. I turned towards her, and smiled. She smiled back. We drove about a mile before she turned off the radio.

"How do you know that song?" I asked simply. I felt her blue eyes on me. I got off at our exit.

"I was obsessed with it after I found out that you were in Spain," Miley said as I turned onto our street. Miley's red Porsche was gone. Jackson must have gone for Julie.

"Really? Did it help you cope?" I asked as I turned the car into our driveway. Lilly and Oliver were sitting on the front steps. They had Emma and Jason in the carriers.

"Kinda, it made me realize that you would never leave me, and that you would listen to your heart," Miley confessed. We hugged, Oliver looked very confused. Lilly looked as if she was saying aw.

"Is it too late to turn around?" I joked.

"Yes," Miley said as Lilly walked over to the passenger side, she opened the door. I got out.

"What were you two doing?" Oliver asked from the steps.

"You guys have the key," Miley said stepping out of the car. She was changing the subject. That one question could turn into a girls paradice. For Miley, it would be a VERY awkward conversation.

"Um…Ollie lost it," Lilly said as I went to the door, and opened it.

"So, why are you here?" Miley asked casually. We all walked into the house. I sat down on the leather couch. Miley sat next to me.

"To know the genders," Lilly said as if was the most obvious thing in the world. Oliver came in with their kids. They were both sleeping.

"Okay, Jake here," Miley said as she handed me the folded piece of paper.

"No way, it's your children," I said as I tried to hand the paper back.

"No, I read how many kids we were having, and I fainted," Miley said. I took the paper back. I had a fun way to make Miley go crazy. I looked at the paper. I made my eyes wide.

"What does it say?" Lilly asked. She was bouncing Emma in her lap.

"It says that it's one child with three heads," I teased, but I had a completely straight face. Lilly and Oliver looked very confused. Miley looked furious. I began laughing.

"That's not funny," Miley said as she grabbed the paper from my hands.

"What does it really say?" Lilly asked. She was now feeding Emma squished carrots. There was orange all over Emma's face. I couldn't help but to let a little giggle escape.

"It says, two girls and one boy," Miley said. We all hugged her, but I kissed her.

"Sorry, it was a temptation," I whispered in her ear. We kissed again, and the phone rang. It was Jackson. Miley went to get it. He probably had news that she said yes, and that another Ryan ran into a Stewart's life. Weird, I know.

**Sorry, I had a feeling that if I kept going it would be too long. The other song that was used in this chapter was We'll Be Together by Ashley Tisdale. It's really good, listen to it!!!**


	13. I Miss You

**Jackson called Miley and Jake. There's big news…**

**JACKSON'S POV**

I didn't know what to do because I heard that Julie's plane crashed. I believed that she was okay, and that this was all just a sick joke. I loved her, and she was pregnant. Jake would be sad, after all she was his cousin. The cousin that made him go to Miley's wedding. Miley would be sad too because she had to thank her for Jake coming to her wedding. I tried to keep my composure. I went into Starbucks, and just got a plain coffee with cream. I sat down at the table. Everyone was either tired, or crying. I tried to figure out what to do. Okay, I will call Miley and Jake. This had to of heard the news by now. I threw my coffee away, and took out my cell phone. I called her house. One ring, two rings, three rings. Someone picked up.

"Hey," Miley said into the phone. She sounded extra cheery, for a Saturday morning.

"Hey, Miles, I just heard some news," I said into the phone. I couldn't tell her because I would start to cry. I am a man, that WON'T cry in public.

"Okay, tell me," Miley said getting irritated with me.

"Turn on the TV, to some news channel," I said fighting back tears that just wanted to roll down my face.

"Um…why? Jackson just tell me the news," Miley demanded. I wasn't sure if it was her damn mood swings, or if she was just angry at me calling. I guessed that it was her damn mood swings. They just can out of nowhere, and bam…she starts yelling or crying. It's so annoying. I would have to tell her before she hung up, or completely lost it.

"Um…Julie's plane..." I started, but I was choked by my sobs.

"…crashed…" Jake said into the phone. I was crying, in public, but so was everyone else. I was going to ask her to marry me, but that would never happen. Jake was crying on the other side of the line.

"Um…I am coming….home…" I said, and then hung up. I had tears streaming down my face. I walked out of the terminal, and into the parking lot. I had to find the red Porsche. I remember I parked in the section 3G, okay so her death was making my mind fuzzy. I drove home in silence, and no radio. The only sound was the sound of the air blowing into the car. I pulled in the driveway, and walked into the house. I walked into the living room. Everyone was glued to the TV. As in everyone I mean Lilly, Oliver, Jake, Miley, Luann, Dad, and Jake's mom. I joined them. We watched the news for an hour straight, in complete silence.

"I'm so sorry, Jake," Liz spoke up. Nobody knew about me asking her to marry me, except Miley, but she probably told Jake.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, Jackson," Miley said as she got off the couch, and hugged me. Everyone was confused. I didn't think it was the right time to tell them about my question. I blushed, and pushed Miley away.

"Oh, right. Sorry Jackson," Jake said hugging me. It was the first time we were civil since they got married. I had tears running down my face. A baby shrieked, and Lilly and Oliver left.

"Any one want to tell us why you are saying sorry to Jackson? He never met the girl," Dad said, and I was going to kill him. Jake must have seen my rage, and held me back.

"They were an item, and she was pregnant. Jackson was going to ask the BIG question," Miley quickly explained. I began to cry. I collapsed onto the ground. I was an emotional disaster.

"Oh, we are so sorry, honey," Liz said as she kneeled down by my head. She stroked my cheek, in a motherly way. That gesture only made me cry more. It made me realize how much I miss my mom. Okay, so now I was seriously having issues. I was crying because I missed my mom, that only happened…every Mother's Day in elementary and middle school. By high school we were in Malibu, and I had forgotten about her. Not completely, but I stopped crying about her. I have my dad, and Miley.

"Bud, everything is gonna be okay," Dad said in an unconvincing tone. I had just lost my love, and he's saying that everything would be okay. What drug was he on?

"No…it's…not…gonna…be…okay," I said as I stumbled over sobs. I still had tears pouring out of my eyes. Everyone looked sad, but I was beyond sad…I was in crying hysterics.

"Jackson, calm down," Miley said pushing everyone out of her way. She made her way over to me, and sat me up. She moved me against the living room wall. She sat next to me, and Dad was on the other side. Everyone else had left the room. Miley had my hand in hers.

"Bud, just breathe," Dad said trying to calm me down. Miley jumped up, and ran out of the room. I had begun to breathe regularly, and my tears were slowing down. I have never seen anyone cry so much. I still had a steady flow of tears, but it was a lot less than before.

"Dad, I'm not so sure," I said; Miley came back in the room with her guitar. She sat across from me, on the couch. She started strumming her guitar. She began to sing.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your Angel  
Said I was sent straight down from Heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me_

Everyone had come in the living room, to see what she was doing. Lilly had Emma. Oliver had Jason. The both of them sat next to Miley. Jake sat next to Oliver. Luann came in with Susannah. Luann sat down next to Dad, and pulled Susannah onto her lap. Liz came in and sat next to me. These people would never let me down; they would always care for me.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

She took a breath, and continued singing. I couldn't believe her; she was singing just for me. She wanted to cheer me up.

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast_

She stopped for a moment. She was crying because she wrote this song when our mom died. This was making emotions flood back to me, to us. Both of my mom, and Julie. Both women that I loved with all of my heart, and died during an accident. I took a breath, and began to sing.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

I stopped, and Miley regained her composure. She picked up her guitar, and started strumming. She sung.

_I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

She stopped playing, and looked at me. I was still crying, but they weren't flowing down my face at rapid fire. She sang the song, with all of her heart. She was, probably remembering our mom. She had tears in her eyes, but she was still singing.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

She stopped strumming. We all looked at each other. She began to strum, again. We all took a breath, and sang the last verse.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

She stopped strumming. I was still crying, but I wasn't sure if they were still 'sad tears'. Dad hugged me. Miley put her guitar down, and everyone applauded. I walked up to her, and hugged her.

"Miley, you're the best," I whispered in her ear before we pulled away from each other. She smiled. I received hugs from everyone. I knew that everything would be okay. I saw Miley cradle Emma, and I bursted into tears again. I could have had a baby, a child, my child.

"Jackson, sweet nibblets. What's wrong now?" Miley said as she began to walk over to me, with Emma in her arms.

"Emma…I…Julie…baby…child…love," I said before I collapsed into hysterics, again. But this time I wasn't on the floor, I was in Miley's arms. She was hugging me.

"I know, I know. Jackson calm down. Everything's gonna be okay, you're gonna be fine. Jackson, Julie would want you to be crying," Miley said as I hugged her harder. I wasn't gonna let go, until I was feeling better. She was rubbing my back.

"Jackson, Miley's right. Julie was a happy go-lucky person. She wouldn't want you to be here crying. She would want you to be happy, about her past. She would want you to celebrate her living, not mourning her death," Jake said. I let go of Miley. Miley went over to Jake, and kissed his cheek. I guess that it was for helping her cheer up me. I tried to stop the tears. I was gaining control of them. They slowed down. I sat on the couch. I looked around, and noticed that Lilly and Oliver were gone, along with their kids. Luann and Susannah were gone, too.

"Where did Lilly, Oliver, Luann, Emma, Jason, and Susannah go?" I asked. I was kinda sad that they weren't here. They weren't helping me cheer up.

"I said that it would be best if they left," Dad, finally, spoke up. I laid down on the couch. I needed to clear my head. I was going to take a nap. I fell asleep, and I felt someone throw a blanket over me. Then, the person kissed my cheek. I thought it could be Julie, but I was wrong, she was gone. She would always be in my heart, and I would never stop loving her.

**Yes, I know a sad chapter. I had always planned for Julie to die. Jackson had to be more in the story and I think this did the trick. I wasn't planning on putting I Miss You by Hannah Montana in the story, but it fit so perfectly. Okay, so next chapter will either be Julie's funeral, or Miley complaining about her pregnancy. Both will happen, at some point.**


	14. The Funeral And Decisions

**It's Julie's funeral…and some confessions, and decisions are made.**

**Oliver's POV**

Okay, now don't get me wrong, but I don't want to be here. Everyone is crying, including Lilly. She never met or heard of Julie before. Lilly is so emotional, but I don't care. I can deal. I just wish that I could leave this sad place, and go get a bite to eat. Oh great, Jason is crying. I need to calm him down.

"Jason, please, be quiet. Come on, stop. Here are you hungry," I said to my son as I took a bottle and a package of formula from his baby bag. I picked up my items, and Jason and stroll into the men's room; Jason still screaming at the top of his lungs. I turn on the faucet, and put some water in the bottle. I emptied the package of formula into the bottle. I put the cover on the bottle, and shook it up. I put the bottle in Jason's mouth. He drank down the formula. I cleaned out the bottle. I began to walk out of the bathroom, when Jackson comes in. His eyes are red, and puffy.

"Hey," Jackson says in between his sobs. I guess that I'm not leaving the bathroom yet. I jumped onto the counter, and cradled Jason in my arms.

"Jackson, are you okay?" I said. Of course he isn't, his girlfriend died. It couldn't hurt to ask. Jason squirmed in my arms, and fell asleep.

"No," Jackson says. He looks like he is fighting back tears. He sits down on floor. He pulls his knees up to his chest, and puts his head in his hands. He must have started his water works, again.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Another stupid question. His girlfriend died, and he is upset. Lilly and Miley are right; I am a donut.

"I found this," Jackson says as he searched his pockets. He took out a piece of paper and threw it towards me. I took it, and unfolded it. Oh!

"Healthy, bouncing, baby boy," I read aloud. Jackson found out what his baby was, past tense, going to be. I stood up, and walked towards the bathroom door. But on my way out I gave Jackson a hug.

"Thanks," He mumbled, but he had stopped crying for the time being. I left the bathroom, and walked towards Julie's body. She was pretty. She had scarlet hair that was cut a little above her elbow. She had a pale and smooth complexion. She had a few freckles scattered on her nose. I felt something on my shoulder; a hand, maybe. I turn my head to see Miley.

"Hey," I say. I shifted Jason; he made a gurgle, and fell back asleep. Miley was pretty, too. She had brown, curly hair that she had recently cut to just below her shoulder. She had sparkling blue eyes, and a tanned body. Her hair was half tied back. She looked sophisticated, and playful.

"Hey," Miley said back. She looked very pregnant, but even in her black mini-dress, she looked good.

"So…how is your house been lately? I know that you have Jake and Jackson both upset about Julie's death. They are both crammed into your house. So how are they handling it," I said in one big breath.

"They have been fine. Every now-and-then, Jake will break down, and then Jackson will break down. But besides that, things have been fine," Miley said as we walked towards the rows of chairs. We sat down. Miley took Jason out of my arms.

"Thanks," I said as I stretched my arms. I was holding him for a half and hour.

"No problem, but I have one question," Miley said to me. I was ready for anything. Lilly getting pregnant was a surprise, Miley getting married to Jake was last minute, and Julie dieing was out of the blue. I was prepared for spontaneous things.

"Okay, shoot," I said as I fixed Jason's left sock. It was twisted.

"Well, how are you such a great parent?" Miley asked me. I was shocked by her question. I wasn't a great parent. I got my children in a car crash. I barely take care of them, and when I do I want to kill them. I love them and all, but I don't take care of them.

"What?" I asked. I still didn't believe that Miley think that I am a great parent. In high school, when we had to take care of a robotic baby, I did nothing. I made Becca Weller take care of our baby boy. I only touched it in class, so it looked like I was participating. To be honest, I didn't know a thing about parenting.

"How did you become such a great dad?" Miley asked me, again. Was she worried about being a bad mom?

"Why?" I asked. I couldn't find a decent answer. Miley readjusted her arms, so Jason fit better. He was still sleeping soundly in Miley's arms. She was great with kids, and babies.

"I am worried being bad mom, and I want to know how to be a good parent," Miley whispered. I was right; she was scared about being a bad parent. I still didn't understand why. She was great with Emma and Jason when I was injured. She was always eager to watch them when we went out. She was always good with Susannah. She even put up with that seven year old menace in ninth grade. She was just ALWAYS good with kids.

"Miley, you are the BEST with kids. You are always great with Emma, Jason, and Susannah. You were even good with kids in ninth grade, when you had the seven year old menace. You love kids, and you are good with them. Don't worry you'll be a great parent. You and Jake, both," I said as I took Jason from Miley's arms. I stood up, and hugged Miley. I fixed Jason's position, so he was comfy. Miley walked away, and I walked over to Lilly.

"Hey, Ollie," Lilly said as she saw me approaching. Her blonde hair was tied up into a bun, but Lilly insisted that it was called a 'ballet bun'. Her cobalt eyes were lined with black eyeliner. She had on a black and white 'cable knit' sweater, and a black knee length skirt. She had on black heels, and hot pink nail polish. Only, my, Lilly would wear all black, to a funeral, and hot pink nail polish. She had Emma cradled in her arms. Emma began to look more and more like Lilly everyday.

"Nothing much," I said, and left out Miley confessing her thoughts about being a parent. I doubt that she told Jake about her thoughts. If she wants to tell Lilly, then she can. But I won't tell anyone.

"Okay, so I want to leave. I don't want to be sad anymore," Lilly said as I looked into her cobalt eyes. I also saw pink, and puffiness. I wanted to leave, too.

"Okay, we can leave," I said as I placed Jason in his carrier. Lilly handed me Emma.

"I am telling Miley that we are leaving," Lilly said as she walked away. I put Emma in her carrier.

"Hey, I am going to be a good father. This may seem strange for you to hear, but I don't think that I am a good dad. As you two grow up, I'll get more involved, I promise. I'm not too great with babies. I am better with kids," I said to my twins. I stood up, and straighten out my jacket. Lilly came over, and kissed me. It was short and sweet, but still good.

"She said okay, and if anyone asks she'll tell them we left, but we send our condolences," Lilly said as she picked up Emma's carrier. I took Jason's carrier. Our free hands were intertwined. We made our way to our silver Audi. It was my sixteenth birthday present. I always used it; it was our family car.

"Okay, so where do you want to go," I asked as I buckled my seat belt, and started the car. Lilly looked at me with a mischievous smile.

"How about…home?" Lilly asked. I looked at my watch; it was only six at night.

"Why?" I asked, and pulled out of the funeral parlor parking lot. I began to drive towards Long Beach. I looked in the rear view mirror, and saw my twins sleeping.

"Because," Lilly said as her smile faded, andwas replaced by a very serious face. What was going through her mind? What plan was brewing?

"Because why?" I asked. I was confused. We could go to a diner, or a movie. We could go shopping, Lilly loves to shop.

"You donut," Lilly said as her face became angry looking, and she hit my head. It didn't hurt, but it made me remember when we were…younger. The rest of the trip was, relatively, quiet; except for the baby gurgles, and noises. I pulled into our driveway, it was six twenty.

"Why did you want to come home?" I, absentmindedly, asked. Lilly just got out of the passenger side, and took Emma's carrier. She headed into the house. I took Jason's carrier, and followed. They were still sleeping. Thank you, it was peaceful, when they were sound asleep.

"Well…didn't you want our family to…grow," Lilly mumbled, after a few minutes of silence. Um…yes, but I wouldn't admit it. I wanted three or four kids, but I never told Lilly. I was scared to see her reaction. When she was pregnant with the twins, she was complaining about having to be fat. Then during the birth, she was complaining about how much it hurt, and how she never wanted any more kids.

"Well, to be honest…yea," I said. A big family would be nice, but two kids could be enough. I didn't know if I could handle Lilly complaining about her pregnancy, and having twin babies. I guess that I would have to suck it up.

"Okay, so I was thinking…have one more…and maybe...adopt one," Lilly said. Adoption would be a good option, I never even considered it. A child could have a good home, instead of living in an orphanage.

"Okay, any more thoughts," I said. I could picture a little kid running around here. Maybe a little older then Emma and Jason. It wouldn't be so hectic.

"Yea, maybe getting a newborn or a two or three year old," Lilly said. I liked her ideas. I could input, and make our lives so much different.

"I like the two or three year old idea. Maybe even four, if we wanted an older one," I said, and just like that I was changing my life.

"Okay, so I called an adoption agency, and said I wanted to see some young children. I figured, if you didn't want to adopt, that I could call them back, and say no thank you," Lilly said. She began to smile; she looked less worried than she did before.

"Okay, when do we go," I asked. I wanted to know when I could see my possibilities for another child.

"In a week," Lilly said as she fixed Emma's crib. She placed Emma, ever so carefully, into her crib. Lilly pulled the pink blanket over her, and kissed her good night. I did the same for Jason. It was seven forty; we spent over an hour discussing children.

"Well, now what?" I asked as I shut the nursery door.

"Let's get some coffee," Lilly said. We went down our stairs, and into our kitchen. I took two mugs out of the cabinet, and placed them on the counter top. Lilly got the coffee machine working. I sat on the counter, and Lilly sat in a chair that she had pulled from the table. We sat in silence until the coffee was ready. We drank the coffee in silence. We put our mugs in the sink in silence. We walked up the stairs in silence.

"So…" I said trying to eliminate the awkward silence. We were at the top of the stairs. Lilly walked into our bedroom. I followed her, and sat on the bed. Lilly layed down on the bed, and snuggled under the covers.

"Where will the child stay?" Lilly asked after a few more minutes of awkward silence. I had no clue. We only had one guest bedroom, and…we really didn't need it. We had a pull-out couch for visitors.

"The guest bedroom. If we have company; we could use the pull-out couch," I said as Lilly sat up, and pulled the covers off of her.

"Okay, so when we see the kids. We can choose the one that we want to adopt. The adoption agency will let us stay with the child for a day, and find things out about him/her. We can't take it home, but we can take it shopping, or out to eat. A person from the agency will need to go with us. If it's the child we want, then we fill out the papers, and wait a while. After that the child is ours," Lilly explained in detail. The person she called must have told her all of that because nobody could know that much about adoption with out being told, or researching.

"Okay, so then we can paint the room its favorite color, and fill the room with its favorite things," I said, but it sounded more as a question.

"Yup," Lilly said a baby shrilled. She got up to get it. I slipped into the shower, and later, into my bed. I fell asleep with thoughts of a new kid. I was excited to get a new child, but many problems will arise later. When the child grows up, it will want to see/know its biological parents. This could be a hard journey, but it will be a blast.

**Okay, so the next chapter will be a mix of Miley complaining about getting fat, and Lilly and Oliver checking out the kids. They might even pick one...**

**P.S. - I don't know how adoptions work, so I am making up my own way. This way makes sense to me, but if you have any questions or comments please leave a review or private message me, and I can add/change the story.**

**_I had 100+ hits on the last chapter, and only 2 reviews...I accept anonymous reviews, so I expect more._**


	15. Pregnancy And More Decisions

**A week later, and Miley is getting VERY big…Lilly and Oliver are looking into adopting a child.**

**JAKE'S POV**

Miley won't shut up about being pregnant. All day long she complains about being fat, and won't let me forget that I got her in this position. She wants to name our kids Hannah, Jake, and Miley. I told her no, and she began to cry. For being three months pregnant she was acting like a two year old. She can't believe that she has to buy maternity clothes. She hates walking into the 'fat people store'. She says it makes her look and feel fat. I told her it's because she's pregnant. Her response is to cry or say that I did that to her. Speak of the devil, here she comes…

"Hey Jake," Miley greets me. She was at the mall with Luann and Susannah. Luann is going to be staying here for a while. She decided to put Susannah into a pre-school; that way she can have a job. Susannah needed school clothes, and supplies. Well, that had gotten rid of Miley for a good, let's see…three hours.

"Hey," I say, and kiss Miley softly on the lips. Susannah runs over to me, and shows me her wrists. Her neon pink cast is off. I pick her up, and twirl her around. She squeals with excitement. I place her on the ground. She runs to the door, grabs a bag, and runs back over to me; the bag dragging behind her.

"Take it. It's for you, Jake," Susannah says. She is the sweetest thing. I take the bag, and open it. It has a 'Zombie High' shirt, and a bunch of photos of her, Luann, and Miley. They must have taken these pictures while they were in the mall.

"Thank you," I say as I stuff everything back in the bag. I pick Susannah up, and kiss her forehead. I put her on my hip, and look patiently at Miley. Hopefully, she bought maternity clothes while she was out. It would save me the pain of having to hear her complain, again.

"Jake, yes, I bought maternity clothes, and I am over the fact that I am fat. I, finally, realized that I am not fat, that I am pregnant. I am not just carrying extra weight, from fatty foods; that I am carrying a child, three in fact," Miley says, and shows me two bags from the maternity store. I smile. Thank you, she is over the fact that she is fat. Luann has five bags in her hands, and there are three by the door. Two bags are from Staples. One bag is from The Foot Locker. The other five are from various clothes stores.

"Susannah, do you want to put your clothes away, and get your bag ready for pre-school?" Luann asks. Miley picks up the three bags by the door, along with her two maternity bags, and walks up the stairs. Luann follows close behind.

"Yes," Susannah shrieks. I put her down, and watched her runs up the stairs. I took my bag from Susannah, and headed up stairs. I walked into my bedroom. I put the shirt in my closet. I put the photos on my dresser. I look at how Miley is holding Susannah. She is holding her very protectively, and looking at her in a motherly way. Why is she so scared about being a bad mom? Luann told me that Miley was having thought about being a mom. I can't say anything because then Miley will know that Luann said something. I want to tell her that she'll be a great mom, and that she'll have perfect children.

"Hey," I hear a voice from the door. It sounds like Miley. I turn around to be greeted by Miley's smiling face.

"I have a question for you," I say as I back away from Miley, so we aren't feeling each other's hot breath on our skin.

"Shoot," Miley says as she backs away. We were both too close to take this conversation seriously.

"Okay, why are you so scared about being a bad mom?" I ask after a big breath. I looked at my shoes. This was the same as the awkward conversation I had with my mom, after I found out that Miley was having triplets.

"Who told you?" Miley asks calmly. Why didn't she answer my question? How many people did she confide in? How could she tell other people her problems, and not tell me a thing? We were best friends, and married. Shouldn't she be able to trust me with a simple question? I would have given her a straight forward answer.

"You will be a great mom. How many people did you confide in? Did you really think that nobody would have told me?" I ask. I was getting a little pissed, but I was keeping a tight lid on it. Somw of my anger might of been escaping, but it was no big deal.

"I can confide in as many people as I want, and I didn't feel that it was a good question to bring up with you," Miley said loud at the beginning, but cooling down towards the end. Was she trying to start a fight?

"Why? I would have given you a truthful answer," I said as I felt mixed emotions. I was sad that she couldn't tell me her problems. I was angry that she was trying to start a fight. I was happy that I finally knew what was going through her head. I was embarrassed that this whole thing was happening in my house, and for no reason.

"Do you really want to know why?" Miley said on the verge of crying. Her eyes were glassy from the tears pooling up. She went from yelling to almost crying.

"Yes," I said, exhausted from the arguing. I wanted to know she didn't feel it was important to come to me with her thoughts, and concerns about having the baby. I was probably feeling the same way.

"I was scared that you would laugh at me," Miley said as few tears escaped, and made their way down her tanned face. I pulled her into a tight hug. We tipped over and fell onto the bed. We snuggled, and fell asleep after a few moments.

**xoxoxoxoxoMEANWHILExoxoxoxoxo**

**  
****LILLY'S POV**

We pulled into the adoption agency's parking lot. Oliver pulled the car into a parking spot. I took Emma in my arms, and Oliver took Jason. We made our way into the white brick building. We went in, and immediately walked to the receptionist's desk.

"Hello, name?" The receptionist said as she had her hands positioned on the keyboard; ready to click as soon as I said my name.

"Lillian Oken," I said, and just I had predicted, her fingers went to work.

"Yes, you can go in and see Mrs. Anderson. Her office door is the third on the right," The receptionist said as she turned to pick up the phone. I went to the third door on the right. I knocked.

"Come in," The voice inside the room said. I turned the handle, and walked in. Oliver followed me.

"I am Lillian Oken. This is my husband Oliver Oken, and these are our twins, Emma and Jason," I said as I sat down into the large leather arm chair. Oliver did the same in the other chair.

"Yes, now on with business. I am Sally Anderson, and I will help you find a child for you two to take and to love," Mrs. Anderson said. I fixed Emma's pink hat. It was over her blue eyes.

"Yes, Mrs. Anderson. Now where to start," I said. I readjusted myself in the chair. Emma made a baby gurgle, and fell back asleep.

"Please call me Sally. Now, do you want a girl or boy? I need an age range. Possibly location, and other facts," Sally prompted. Um…I never gave any of those questions too much thought.

"Gender doesn't matter, but a three or four old, would be nice. It can be from anywhere, preferably a place close to here. Um…can they be Caucasian? I have nothing against dark skinned people, but I want to keep the fact that they were adopted hidden until they are old enough to accept the fact that we love them anyway," I said. I looked at Oliver to see if he had anything to add.

"A child that could have no brain disorders would be good," Oliver said as Sally's finger glided over the keys. She put in the info that we had given her.

"Okay. Now there is a little boy named, Franklin. He has black hair, and blue eyes. He's three and a half. It says that he has a charming personality, and that he loves to color. It also says that he's very shy, but once he warms up to a group of people he won't shut up," Sally said. She showed us her computer screen. It had a picture of a small boy, and was just the cutest thing that you will ever see.

"He's defiantly cute, and he sounds like a good kid," I said as I kept looking over the picture.

"Put him on the maybe list," Oliver said. Sally moved her mouse, and clicked on something.

"There's a little four year old girl named, Natalie. She has curly brown hair, and stunning green eyes. She causes a lot of trouble; but is sweet once she respects your authority. She loves to dance; her favorite type of dance is ballet," Sally says, and turns her computer screen towards us. She is a tanned girl with a mini-afro of brown curly locks. Her eyes are emerald green. She has the cutest face, but I can't stand the name Natalie. It was my cousin's name, but my cousin left us. She never came back nor is she planning on it. She was my favorite cousin, but she left with out a trace, and now I don't care for her or the name.

"Sorry, but the name brings back, too many memories," I said, and I turn towards Oliver.

"It brings back too many memories for me, as well," Oliver said as Sally turns the screen back to her. Oh yea, he liked her, and she blew him away. He was so upset that he didn't talk to me, or anyone, for months. Her loss because he turned into a great guy, and she doesn't know what he missed.

"Okay. Now here's a cutie. Her name's Amber-" Sally started, but was cut off by Oliver and I.

"NO!" we yelled in unison. Sally got our point, and went to another profile.

"Here's a good pick. She's just shy of three, and her name is Ashley. She loves to shop-" Sally started, but was cut off my Oliver and I, again.

"NO!" we yelled in unison, again. Sally got our paoint, and went to another profile.

"Here's a cute little boy. He has a mess of brown curls, and brown eyes to match. His name is Matt, and he has a twin named Lucas-" Sally started, but was cut off by me.

"I'm sorry, but no," I said sweetly. Sally moved on to the next profile.

"Here's a good one. She's four, and her name is Savannah. She is a total cutie. She has blonde wavy locks, and green eyes. The same color as Natalie. She loves to dance, and do flips. Her favorite type of dance is a tie between hip-hop and ballet. One day she wants to become a professional dancer. She is very sweet, and just wants to have fun. She has non-stop energy, but respects an elder's authority. She has a twin, Daniel. Daniel was recently adopted by a family, and Savannah is going through a rough time. Maybe a loving family can help her over come her sadness," Sally said and turned the computer screen towards us. The girl had hair like Ashley Tisdale's, and her green eyes were piercing, just like Natalie's. I wanted her; she was adorable.

"She is so cute. Can we set up a meeting with her?" I asked Sally. I looked over to Oliver to see that he was thinking the same thing.

"Yes, or course you can. How about in a week?" Sally asked us. Jason woke up, and started shrieking. Oliver got up, and left.

"Sounds great," I said as I started to get up.

"Just meet me here in my office next Wednesday at four, and Cecilia will escort you with Savannah," Sally said. I nodded, and left. I walked out to our car. I saw Oliver feeding Jason. I put Emma in her carrier, and got in the passenger side. Oliver finished feeding Jason. He took the one twin, and put him in his car seat. Oliver got in the driver side.

"So, when can we meet Savannah?" Oliver said as he stuck the key in the ignition.

"Next Wednesday at four we meet here, and Sally will take us to see Savannah," I said as Oliver pulled out of the parking lot. I imagined my life as it would be with an adopted child. I imagined the ups and downs. And before I knew it, I was asleep.

**Okay, so I have a minor writer's block, but I will get over it. It may take a just day to as long as a week. If you have any ideas please review...it will make me update faster.  
P.S. - I don't know how adoptions work, so I am making up my own thing…this way just make sense to me, so. If you have any comments on how I am doing my 'adoption' write a review, and I can message you back.**

* * *

**THIS STORY IS ON _HIATUS_, JUST FOR NOW...I AM HAVING A SLIGHTLY LARGER WRITER'S BLOCK THAN I MENTIONED BEFORE. YOUR IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED, AND MIGHT EVEN BE USED!!! (you will get credit, if you give me an idea)**


	16. Savannah and Sarah

**I know, I finally have another chapter on this story. Yay, read the bottom note for more details on my next update. It might not be great, but here it is…**

**LILLY'S POV**

Oliver and I were on our way to pick up Savannah, and her escort Cecilia. We had left Emma and Jason with Jake and Miley. It felt good to be kid free, for now. We had gotten to the adoption agency. Oliver parked the car, and we proceeded inside.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Oken. Cecilia is waiting for you outside in the gold Mercury. She will take you to get Savannah, and then you just tell her where to go. She had a GPS, so getting around will be a breeze," Sally Anderson, the lady who helped us pick out Savannah, said. She led us outside, and to a gold Mercury. I got in the front, and Oliver got in the back. I was in the front because I knew what I was talking about.

"Hello, I am Cecilia. You are Mr. and Mrs. Oken right?" Cecilia said. She had black shoulder-length hair, and brown eyes. Like the color of Oliver's. She looked to be in her mid-twenties.

"Yes, but call us Lilly and Oliver. Mr. and Mrs. Oken makes me feel old," I said as I buckled in.

"Okay, so we are going to see Savannah Eve. You can take her anywhere, just give me an address. Okay, and away we go," Cecilia said as she turn the key. The engine started, and we were driving down the road.

"Oliver, buckle in," I said. Oliver obeyed, and Cecilia giggled. She must of thought that it was funny for a grown woman to tell a grown man to buckle up. Apparantly, she didn't know Oliver.

"Happy, now?" Oliver said as he tightened his seat belt. We had driven for quite some time.

"Thrilled," I replied. I was smiling. Cecelia turned off the highway, and off into a small town. I saw a sign that read 'Burbank'. She pulled into a place that looked like a small apartment complex. It was really the orphanage. She parked, and we all got out.

"Here we are," Cecilia said. We began walking towards the building. We entered, and were greeted by a rush of cool air. I got goose bumps up and down my arms. I looked over to Oliver, to see his reaction. I was nervous, and he looked content. He had on a huge smile, from ear to ear, and it seemed to keep growing.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked me as Cecilia was brought into a small room by a bald guy.

"What?" I asked. I was nervous. Butterflies were going around in my stomach.

"Are you okay? We don't have to do this you know," Oliver said as a boy ran past, with a water gun. He shot a girl, who chased after him. This was nothing like 'Annie'. They were acting like Oliver and I used to.

"Okay, so Lilly…Oliver, follow me to Savannah's room," Cecilia said as she exited the room.

"Okay," Oliver and I said in unison. His hand got intertwined in mine. Cecilia led us down many hallways, down a stair case, through a courtyard, up a staircase, through more hallways, and stopped in front of door 325A. Cecilia knocked. A small boy opened the door.

"Hello is Savannah here," Cecilia said. The small boy nodded, and let us in. Two girls with blonde hair were sitting on a bed, obsessing over a picture.

"Which one is Savannah?" I asked in a sweet tone.

"I am," The blonde on the left said. She looked up from her picture. Her eyes were really green, and she looked sad; sadder than Oliver when he doesn't get his late night Twinkie.

"Hello, Savannah. I am Lilly and this is Oliver. Would you like to go out of here for a day?" I said to the small girl. She looked at the other blonde.

"I won't be sad," The other blonde said. Savannah nodded, and Oliver scooped her up. Savannah giggled. I wonder when the last time she was picked up like this was.

"Let's go to the car. Bye," Cecilia said, and closed the door. We left the same way we went in. We got to the car, and Oliver put her in the car seat.

"Sit in the front," I instructed. Oliver sat in the front. I buckled into my back seat, next to Savannah.

"Savannah, how are you doing?" I asked the little four year old. Cecilia told Oliver to buckle up. I giggled, and he listened. Cecilia pulled out of the parking lot, and we were on our way to the highway.

"Where are we going?" Cecilia asked.

"To Miley's house," I said. Hopefully, Oliver would get the hint, and give her the address.

"I am fine," Savannah said in her small voice. Oliver did get the hint, and told Cecilia Miley's address.

"Do you know why we took you out for the day?" I asked the little girl. She shook her head.

"We might be your new mommy and daddy," Oliver said as Cecilia pulled onto the highway.

"I don't want a mommy and daddy, I want Daniel," Savannah yelled. It was very high pitch. I remember the name Daniel, but no info come with it.

"Who is Daniel?" Oliver asked Cecilia.

"Savannah's twin brother who was officially adopted three days ago. They were really close, and now he's gone, and Savannah's worried that she'll never see him again," Cecilia said as we got caught in traffic.

"Oh, Oliver call Miley, and tell her to make sure that everyone is present in a half an hour to see Savannah," I instructed. Oliver whipped out his silver razor.

"Okay," Oliver said as he pressed speed dial three. The house was number one, My cell was number two, Miley's call was number three, Jake's cell was number four, Miley's house was number five, Oliver's work was number six, his parents were number seven, Jackson's cell was number eight, my parents were number nine, and Luann's cell was number ten. I had to program them fro him, and he usually didn't remember them, anyway. It's the same for my phone.

"Savannah, do you want to see out friends?" I said sweetly. Her screaming, was high pitched, and didn't cease.

"Fine, but let me dance," Savannah said, and stopped screaming.

"Hello…fine…can you get everyone at your house in a half an hour…you can see Savannah…everyone as in Jackson, your dad, You, Jake, my twins, Luann…okay…see you…wait…promise…okay, I believe you…see you soon, bye," Oliver said. Oliver closed his phone, and placed it back in his pocket. Savannah was poking my arm.

"Yes, Savannah," I said. She was still poking my arm.

"I'm bored," Savannah said, but she was whining a lot.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about that," I said. Savannah stopped poking my arm, and began to scream again.

"You still want to sit back there?" Oliver asked me. I hit the back of his head, playfully.

"No…Savannah, please be quiet…I'll turn on the radio," I said, and Savannah immediately shut up. I put on Radio Disney. I would prefer something else, but I figured that this would be more kid orientated.

"YAY!" Savannah shrilled. Emma would never be like this girl. She screams just to get her way, and she is so annoying. Maybe, she'll become better as the day goes on.

"Hello, mom…can you go to Miley's house…to see Savannah, the girl we might adopt…okay…love you…bye," Oliver said as he shut his razor, again. He called his parents.

"Can you call mine?" I asked. Oliver flipped open his razor, and went to his contact list. He went down to Truscott. I would have just pressed nine.

"Hello, Mrs. Truscott…oh, Rose…it's good to hear you, is your mom home…okay, may I speak with her…thank you…hello…can you meet us at Miley's house…to see Savannah…yes, okay…bye, Mrs. T," Oliver said, and flipped his razor shut. Everyone that I felt needed to be there was going to be there. The traffic let up, and we were driving just below the speed limit.

"Push it, push it, to the limit, limit, cuz were in it to win in it to win it…ohh yea," Savannah was singing. She might even be better than Hannah Montana.

"Savannah, you sing really well," I said. Savannah smiled.

"Thank you, I can dance good," Savannah stated matter-of-factly, and began singing. We pulled into Miley's driveway.

"We're here Savannah," I said as I unbuckled her.

"Mrs. K used to call me Savvy," Savannah said as I picked her up out of her seat, and placed her on my hip.

"Who's Mrs. K?" I asked. Savannah played with her hair.

"My teacher," Savannah said in her squeaky voice. Oliver followed me towards Miley's door. Cecilia wasn't far behind. I rang the door bell. Miley came towards the door, and let us in.

"LILLY! OLIVER!" Miley greeted us. She hugged us, as much as her big belly would allow. Shook hands with Cecilia, who she didn't know, and kissed Savannah's cheek.

"Hey Miles, this is Savannah, and this is Cecilia," I said. I placed Savannah down on the ground. She stood by my leg, like I was her mom.

"Aw…she's adorable. Oh, Jackson is running a little late. He said he has a surprise for us," Miley said before bringing us into her living room.

"Aw…" Everyone said in unison. Savannah waved, and then returned to her place behind my leg. She must have felt safe there.

"Darling, she's adorable," Mom said as she gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Lilly, Oliver you look like you have a darling child," Mrs. Oken said…that's my name. Wow weird! I got on my knees, so I was Savannah's height.

"Savannah why don't you go see Susannah. She's over there," I said. Susannah was Luann's little girl. They were only a few months apart. They could easily have a good time.

"I'm scared," Savannah said. I took her hand, and we began to walk overt to Luann and Susannah.

"Here you go," I said as I let go of Savannah's hand, and started to walk away.

"Don't leave me," Savannah said using the puppy dog pout. I turned around, and sat on the floor.

"Okay, I won't," I said as I pulled Savannah on my lap. Luann looked anxious, and scared. I wonder what's wrong. Everyone was in there own little worlds. Oliver was talking with my parents, and his. Miley was feeding Emma. Jason was asleep. Mr. Stewart and Jake were having a talk. I was with Savannah, and Luann was alone. She also looked spaced out.

"Hi, I'm Susannah. What's your name?" Susannah said approaching Savannah. Susannah wasn't scared, she looked happy to see another child.

"Savannah," She replied. I touched Luann's leg, to get her attention. She jumped.

"Oh my god! You scared me!" Luann squealed. She joined me on the floor.

"Sorry, but I was just wondering. What's up with you? You seem distant. Is everything okay?" I asked. Luann had so many problems in the past, but I wanted to help her.

"I saw Doug, my ex-boyfriend. I was in the mall with Miley, last week, and I saw him. We lost him when we got on the highway, but I am afraid that he'll find me. He was harming Susannah, and I can't see my baby being harmed again. I just don't know what to do," Luann said as she sobbed into my shirt. Miley saw this and came over.

"Lilly, is Luann okay?" Miley asked. She didn't even dare to sit on the floor. If she did, she would be stuck there, or need the oompa loompas to roll her to be juiced. Ha ha…oompa loompas.

"No, she saw Doug in the mall with you last week. She said that you lost him when you turned onto the highway. But, now she's scared that he'll fin her and hurt Susannah. Luann loves that girl with all of her heart, and doesn't want her harmed by Doug. She's scared, Miles, and she doesn't know what to do," I explained. Luann looked up at Miley, with watery eyes, and nodded.

"Oh my god! Luann, why didn't you tell me," Miley exclaimed. Miley ran off, probably to tell her dad.

"I'm here," Jackson said. I got up, and grabbed Savannah. Luann followed in suit with Susannah. We all ran to the door. We all wanted to see Jackson's surprise.

"Jackson, here's Savannah, now where's your surprise," I said as I pushed my way through the crowd. I noticed that everyone was crowded around the door except Mr. Stewart and Miley.

"In the car," Jackson said. He hugged me, and took me to the car. He made everyone else stay.

"Jackson, why am I getting special treatment?" I asked. I still had Savannah placed on my hip. We were walking to the street, where Jackson's car was parked.

"Her name's Savannah…here's Daniel," Jackson said as he opened his car door.

"DANIEL!" Savannah screamed. She tried to wiggle free from my grip. I placed her on the ground, while Jackson unbuckled his son from the car.

"He's my son, officially since Saturday, but he's been in my house since Thursday. Julie was supposed to have a son, and I decided to adopt one. I have another surprise," Jackson said as he took me to a red Kia that I have never seen before.

"Savannah be nice. Don't kill Daniel," I said. Cecilia smiled. I have never seen Savannah so happy. She was thrilled to see her twin.

"I won't," Savannah shrilled. Jackson opened the driver's side to the red Kia. Inside, it had Sarah. 'Saint Sarah' who was obsessed with Jackson in high school, and had a flour baby with Oliver.

"Lilly," Sarah said as she stepped out of the car, and hugged me. Everyone was in Miley's front yard.

"Sarah, it's been so long," I said as we parted.

"Where did you find her?" I asked. Sarah kissed Jackson's cheek.

"Last night I was shopping with Daniel. Hoping to find him some new clothes, and some toys. Sarah was my cashier, and we caught up in the local McDonalds," Jackson said. We all went back inside. Cecilia took Susannah, Savannah, and Daniel into the kitchen. She was going to watch them, while we caught up with Sarah.

**Wow…finally an update. It was raining and my internet broke, so I decided to type this. It took a really long time to get the juices flowing. Sarah was just a random idea, but Daniel was always going to be Jackson's. I wanted Savannah to be more of a brat, and then see Daniel and be normal; instead she became really shy. Oh, well. How was this chapter? I have some ideas for another one, so another chapter should be up before Halloween. That's all that I can promise; an update on this story before Halloween. Review because it will make me write another chapter because I know that people care about my story. Okay, so I am going to stop rambling because it is annoying, and I need to end this chapter. Don't forget to review…it would mean a lot.**

**xmusiclover93x**

**

* * *

Brunettedudette gave me the idea of Savannah acting like a total brat. All of the others ideas were good, but my internet broke and I just came up with this chapter from out of the blue. I hope you enjoyed it. I am writing another chapter, when I finish it no one knows. I guarentee a chapter before Halloween.  
Thanks for being patient!!! It was much appreciated!**


	17. My Water Broke!

**I know, I finally have another chapter on this story. It might not be great, but here it is…**

**LILLY'S POV**

One week later, and things were relatively normal. Luann had left Long Beach, and went to Tennessee; in hopes of someone giving her the courage to stand up to Doug. Savannah was ours. Jackson and Sarah were dating, and she moved in with him. They had been seeing each other for a week or two. Daniel and Savannah were closer than ever. Miley was still pregnant, almost seven months along. I was sitting in her dining room with Oliver, Jackson, Sarah, and Jake. Mr. Stewart decided to take Emma, Jason, Savannah, and Daniel in the living room, so we could help Miley come up with names for her kids.

"How about…Hailie?" I asked, monotonously. I was never having anymore kids. Picking names was too hectic. PLus, giving birth was a disaster.

"Ew…I hate that name," Miley said. We had been trying to choose names for an hour. I was beginning to think that Miley's kids would never have names.

"Call it Jackson Jr. and move on," Jackson said, obviously, getting bored.

"No, we would call it Jake Jr.," Jake said, egotistical head of his.

"NO! It had to be sentimental. I don't want to open up a baby book, and put my finger somewhere. I want my kids named after someone," Miley shouted. We all looked at her.

"What are the genders?" Oliver asked. Typical, typical, donut.

"One boy, and two girls," Sarah said gently. She didn't want to get involved.

"What are your full names?" Oliver asked. Maybe, he did have a brain, after all.

"Miley Marie Stewart-Ryan," Miley said getting aggravated. She just wanted her kids to have names…sorry sentimental names.

"Leslie Cody Ryan," Jake said. I had forgotten that one night, during out freshman year, before Jake left Miley; again, we played Truth or Dare. Oliver asked it Jake had any real first names, like Lilly to Lillian. I was expecting an answer like Jacob, but he said…Leslie. We all thought he was joking, except him and Miley. Oops, our bad. He had told Sarah his real name last night, when we caught up with her.

"What are your mom's names?" Oliver asked. Maybe, he was going somewhere with this.

"Hope Nicole Cyrus-Stewart," Miley and Jackson said at the same time. It was all synchronized.

"Elizabeth Anne Taylore-Ryan," Jake said. Something in Oliver's head clicked.

"I got it," Oliver said, and grabbed fro the pencil Miley was holding. He took the piece out paper out of my hand, and started scribbling things down.

"Oliver," Miley warned. It was common of him to just scribble things down, and they make no sense. Her face went pale, and her eyes grew big.

"Miley?" I asked. Everyone was too wrapped up in Oliver rapid writing to notice her.

"My water broke!" Miley yelled. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

"She's not joking," Jake said as he ran up the stairs. I assume to get her belongings. Jackson took Sarah's hand, and ran off into the living room. They were going to tell Mr. Stewart. Oliver and I were left with Miley. I ran over to her side.

"Breathe…deep breaths," I instructed. Miley helped me when I gave birth, well not really…but she would have if it hadn't of been so early in the morning.

"I am trying," Miley said as she gripped Oliver's hand. Oliver's face went white. When I was giving birth, he claims that I almost made him loose his hand. I say that I cut the circulation off in his hand. It makes more sense, than actually ripping his hand off. Ew...horror movie.

"Bud, it's gonna be okay. Jackson and Sarah agreed to stay here with all of the kids," Mr. Stewart said as Jake came flying down the stairs. He was carrying a bag, and on the last step he tripped, and landed in front of Miley.

"AH!!!" Miley yelled as she squeezed Oliver's hand. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Hurry or I won't have a hand!" Oliver yelled. He was being overdramatic. I ran back to the table to get the paper that Oliver and scribbled names down on. Hope Marie Ryan, Cody need's a middle name Ryan, and Elizabeth Leslie Ryan.

"Aw…Oliver, your names are adorable," I said as we exited the house. Mr. Stewart, Jake, and Miley got into Mr. Stewart's Hummer. Oliver and I got into our silver Audi. My phone began vibrating in my pocket.

"'Ello?" I said. I didn't bother looking at my caller I.D.

"Hey, Lilly. It's Jake. Miley wants to know the names that Oliver came up with," Jake said as Oliver pulled out of the driveway.

"Okay, Elizabeth Leslie Ryan. Elizabeth is your mom's first name, and Leslie is you real first name," I said, and I heard Jake tell everyone in the car. I heard a faint aw…probably from Miley.

"Miley likes it," Jake said. Oliver turned onto the highway. Mr. Stewart right in front of us.

"Cody needs a middle name Oken. Cody is your middle name, and he didn't have enough ideas for a 'sentimental name'. So it needs a middle name," I said. I heard Jake tell everyone.

"Miley's thinking of a middle name," Jake said as I tried to remember the last name. I found the paper that I had pushed into my jeans pocket as we decided to leave.

"AH!!!" Miley screamed. I could picture her ripping off Jake's hand.

"Hold on," Jake said. I heard the phone being put down. I heard random parts of their conversations.

"I am so glad that I'm not in that car," Oliver said. I don't blame him. I wouldn't want the circulation in my hand to be cut off, but they did get us in this position. They should learn to deal with it because we hold the baby, or babies, for nine months. We get the weird craving, we have to deal with being fat, we have to eat certain foods because it's bad for the baby, and we can't drink booze to sub-side our pain because then the baby will be retarded.

"I'm back," Jake said. He didn't sound like his hand was ripped off.

"Good to know. The last name is Hope Marie Ryan. Hope is Miley's mom's first name, and Marie is Miley's middle name," I said. Jake told the rest of the occupants in the car the last name.

"Okay, Miley said that she has a middle name for Cody," Jake said as I heard the phone being passed to Miley.

"Oliver can be Cody's middle name because he came up with all of the names. Cody Oliver Ryan, it just rolls off the tongue," Miley said as I heard the phone being passed, to Jake.

"Oliver they gave Cody your name, for his middle name," I said. Oliver looked confused. Jake said bye, and I heard Miley screaming. Another contraction.

"Yay?" Oliver asked. If I had just given by child Miley's middle name, she would have been ecstatic. That's the difference between guys and girls.

"I just hope it doesn't act like you," I said, smiling. I giggled. Oliver gave me a shut up look, but he was smiling so he must have thought that it was funny. We pulled into the hospital parking lot. Oliver let me out, and I went in with Miley and Jake. Mr. Stewart and Oliver went to park the cars.

"AH!!!" Miley yelled again. She had Jake's hand in a death grip. I smiled. Ah…the joys of being pregnant.

"How far apart are her contractions?" I asked once her contraction sub-sided. We walked up to the receptionist.

"What are contractions?" Jake asked me. I looked at him like he had three heads, but he smiled. He was just joking.

"How may I help you?" A woman with graying hair, in two braids, and black eyes asked us. She sounded like the people in the drive-thru at McDonalds.

"She's having a baby," Jake said. Had he forgotten about the other two?

"Okay, here fill out these forms," The lady said as she pick up the phone. Jake and I walked over to where the waiting room chairs were. Miley hobbled behind us. I started filling them out…there were 1, 2, 3 forms. If a woman is giving birth, these forms are the last things on her mind.

"Jake, come with me," Miley said as she was placed into a wheelchair. Jake shot me a sorry look, threw me his wallet, and left with Miley. Mr. Stewart and Oliver walked in, shortly after Miley had slipped past the doors.

"Help me," I said as Mr. Stewart and Oliver sat down in chairs. They looked completely fazed by this.

"Oh, right," Mr. Stewart and Oliver said in unison. I handed Mr. Stewart the last paper that had to do with family history. I gave Oliver the paper on names, genders, who is going in the room with her, how many months pregnant, ect. I took the paper that had the insurance, since I had Jake's wallet with all of that info.

"Lilly, what are her kids genders?" Oliver asked me. I rolled my eyes. I hope Emma or Jason have my brains. Trust me; they'd be better off that way.

"One boy and two girls," I said. Jeez…Sarah told him, not even an hour ago. He has, as Miley would put it, 'boy brains'.

"Oh…Lilly, who's going in the room with her?" Oliver asked me. Maybe, he could be classified as short term memory loss.

"Jake, already did," I said, and continued working on my paper.

"Thanks…what is she naming-" Oliver started, but I cut him off. I rolled my eyes, and Oliver looked at me with his big brown eyes.

"Give me your paper, Oliver," I said, like a teacher who has caught someone cheating.

"Fine," Oliver said. He gave me the paper, and crossed his arms over my chest. I finished all of my forms, and gave them to Mr. Stewart. He gave all three of the forms back to the receptionist. Mr. Stewart came back, and sat down.

"You know that no one life will ever be the same after this," Mr. Stewart said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yea, you'll be an old granddaddy," Oliver said. I elbowed him in the ribs. He gasped, and held his chest tight.

"A grandaddy...a young…hip, granddaddy," I covered. Oliver was shooting me daggers, and Mr. Stewart looked as if he was going to take us on a trip down memory lane.

"I remember when I first held Miley. Boy, I loved that girl more than anything. Sure I had Jackson, but he was a loud boy, and Hope, my wife, had always wanted a girl. I remember when the doctor said to Hope that she had just given birth to a girl, she was so happy. She was crying, and we needed a name. Hope asked to hold her; Miley was smiling the whole time in Hope's arms. We named her Miley because it was unique, which Hope wanted, and she was just so smiley," Mr. Stewart said his smile growing after each sentence. I didn't mind going down memory lane with him; I didn't care, but Oliver looked as if was going to shoot himself.

"That's so sweet," I cooed. Oliver was shooting me daggers. I had just given Mr. Stewart a single reason to continue with his life story of Miley. His face had changed from cheery to sad.

"Just, the day Hope had died…we were all devastated. She had just lost her battle with stomach cancer. Jackson tried to act as manly as a thirteen year old boy could. Miley, at age eleven and being a girl, was a wreck. Her mom was her best friend. Her mom had given her the courage to be a singer. Her mom was her guardian angel. When, her mom passed, she went through denial. She kept telling herself that she was at work, working overtime. Then, she went through depression. She dressed in all black, and didn't sing for two months. When, she did, they were sad songs that make you want to cry. Then, she cried almost all the time. That only lasted a week, but she would wake up at night, and start crying. About, a year later she was smiling, and somewhat cheerful. She had gotten really close with me during that year. I was the only thing she had. Jackson was always at a friend's house, or at school. Anything, to not come home, to where his depressed baby sister was; also where his mom wasn't. It was the saddest time of our lives," Mr. Stewart continued. I had tears in my eyes. I imagined losing my mom, sure she annoyed the hell out of me, but if she died, I would be a wreck. I looked over to Mr. Stewart; he had a few stray tears running down his face. I looked over at Oliver, and he was twiddling his thumbs. I elbowed Oliver in the ribs.

"Ow…" Oliver said as he clutched his ribs.

"Oliver, deal with it…Mr. Stewart I am so sorry for you," I said. It just kind of tumbled out of my mouth. I wasn't trying to be rude.

"Don't worry about it…it was many years ago. Almost nine years ago," Mr. Stewart said. He had just spilled the roughest time of his life, and he was still able to talk, and not cry. He got up, and left us.

"Look at what you did," Oliver said to me. What I did, oh boy, I did nothing.

"What I did, okay, whatever…I was…was…helping him…cope...yea, cope," I said. Oliver had a smirk on.

"What ever you say Lill-ay," Oliver said.

"Yea, whatever I say…hey," I said and playfully smacked his arm.

"That rhymed…say, hey," Oliver said and laughed. He was ridiculous. I started laughing. We were both laughing for quite sometime, and getting looks from everyone around us. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around, and was face to face with Jake. I stopped laughing, immediately, and Oliver did, too.

"Jake is everything okay? Can I see them?" I asked like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Oh…um, one of the babies is in critical condition; the boy. They don't think he'll make it. He has the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck, and he was particularly tiny," Jake said in a sad tone. I have never seen Jake so sad.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry…do you need a hug," I said. It just all tumbled out. I didn't even think about what I was saying. The next thing I was doing, was throwing my arms around Jake. He hugged back. Everything was happening too fast. I felt like I should still be able to climb into my mom's lap, and tell her about my day.

"It's okay, but Miley is a wreck," Jake said. Miley was so excited to have her babies. She wanted to take care of them, and love them. She couldn't wait to be able to hold them.

"Aw…" I said. Jake and I parted. Jake went back down the hall. I sat in Oliver's lap. Some old lady had taken my seat.

"Miley must be a disaster in there," I said. I pictured loosing one of my babies. My eyes filled up with tears.

"Sh…don't worry. Our kids will be fine," Oliver said. He must be some kind of mind reader. I snuggled my head in the crook of his neck, and fell asleep.

**Okay, so it's up before Halloween. Next update before...Thanksgiving. Even though I'll, probably, have two updates before that time. Don't hold me to two reviews before Thanksgiving. Okay, so review…should I make the one kid die or live. I, personally, think that this story doesn't need another death. I'll leave it up to you guys. Tell me what you think about this story in a review…remember Thanksgiving!**


	18. Cody's Gonna Be Okay And VOTE!

**Okay, so I have a chapter up before Thanksgiving...YAY! Now, at the bottom of this chapter there is a vote. I need some opinions on what to do next. So read, and leave a review...thank you!**

**MILEY'S POV**

I couldn't believe that the best doctors in the business haven't been able to get Cody to breathe on his own. It's been a month, and he's still in an incubator. He has so many tubes hooked up to him; it doesn't even look like a baby was in there. Elizabeth and Hope have been home for two weeks. They don't even know that their brother is on the route to death. I've decided that if I bring Elizabeth and Hope to the hospital and let them see their brother that he will live. I am convinced that this will work.

Currently, I am pulling a hat onto Hope's head. Lilly is getting Elizabeth ready. Jake is filming a movie. It's being filmed in Los Angeles. He's only gone from seven am to five pm. Oliver is in the living room with Emma and Jason. Jackson and Sarah took Daniel and Savannah to the zoo. Oliver is going to stay here with his twins, and try to get them to stand up. I don't think it will work because they are just shy of a year. He's still going to try. Lilly is escorting me to the hospital. I've been going there everyday for the past two weeks.

"Miley, ready?" Lilly asked as she, gently, placed Elizabeth into her carrier. I nodded and put Hope in hers. We walked out of the nursery, and down the stairs.

"See you later Oliver," I said. Lilly put Elizabeth's carrier down, and kissed him. Then, she kissed her babies cheeks. She walked over to me and took Elizabeth's carrier.

"Bye Lilz…Miles. See you two later," Oliver said as we opened the door. The cool breeze from the outside rushed in. It was chilly for Long Beach, but it was still sunny. I was prepared for this weather; I had a bright blue zip up. Lilly had a purple hoodie on. We rushed out to my silver Honda Pilot. We put the girls in the back, and buckled them in. I got in the driver side, and Lilly was in the passenger side.

"Do you think that this will work?" Lilly asked for the hundredth time, today.

"Yes," I replied. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here, taking my girls to the hospital.

"Okay, if you think so," Lilly said. She had been very doubtful about this. Jake played along, to make me feel better. Oliver was like Jake, he didn't want to see me cry over Cody anymore. Jake never wanted to see me cry, little did he know, that I cried myself to sleep, a lot.

"I do think so, so be supportive. You're the only one, who thinks that this is a stupid idea," I snapped. I didn't mean to. We were on the highway, and my eyes had tears.

"I'm so sorry, Miley. I didn't mean it like that," Lilly said. I held my tears back. I wasn't going to cry over a dumb fight, and stupid hormones.

"It's okay," I said. I meant it. Lilly turned on the radio. It started playing that old hit by the Jonas Brothers. SOS…I recognized it immediately. I turned it up. I couldn't believe that they still played this stuff. Was this the oldies station? Lilly was singing along. She had voice lessons, and has a decent singing voice. We pulled off at the hospital exit. We pulled into the hospital parking lot, I parked the car. I took Elizabeth's carrier, and Lilly took Hope's. We walked in. The receptionist knew who I was, her name was Marisa. She lived in Burbank, and worked here. She loved it here, and wouldn't change her job for anything. She was married and had like seven kids. Her husband was an orthopedic surgeon here. Her one daughter was a nurse, one son was a pediatrician, and the others had other careers. I had gotten to know her so well since Cody had been in here. She waved to me.

"Hi Miley. Just tell them that I sent you in," Marisa said. I nodded, and walked into the little room, where the babies were. A male doctor walked up to me.

"Hello," He said. I looked at all the babies, and found my little Cody. He was still attached to all the machines.

"Hi, I'm Miley. Marisa sent me in. That is my son. His sister just wanted to see him," I said. He escorted me over to Cody. I let Elizabeth out of her carrier, and put her up the glass where her brother was. Cody's eyelids fluttered open. He has been awake, but not living, completely, on his own. Elizabeth stared at her brother.

"Hey Elizabeth. That is your brother Cody. He loves you so much, you just remember that," Lilly said in a baby voice. She had Hope by the glass on the other side, but she was sleeping. Cody sighed. Elizabeth made a baby gurgle. Cody moved his foot. Elizabeth made another baby noise, it sounded like a purring cat. Cody moved his hand.

"He seems to be responding to his sister," The male doctor said. He opened the incubator, and held Cody in his dark arms. Lilly placed Hope in her carrier, and put her carrier under the incubator. She decided to let the baby sleep in peace.

"I noticed," I said. I moved Elizabeth so that she could touch her brother. She made a baby gurgle, and placed her hand on his head. He made a sound like a cat purring, and moved his leg.

"Let's put them in here, and see if she can help Cody," The doctor said. We placed them in a larger incubator; side-by-side. If Elizabeth made a baby gurgle, Cody did the same. He was doing the same as his sister. He looked up to her. After all, he was younger than her. Cody was the youngest, and Elizabeth was the oldest. Hope was the middle child.

"Can Cody leave? He's making progress," I said. It was true, he was responding to his sister. He was breathing on his own. He was moving. He was still getting fed by a tube down his throat.

"Yes, he made progress, but he's still getting fed by a tube. He needs humified air. He still needs many meds. He'll probably be out of here in a couple days. Keep your hopes up; he's not going to die. He just needs more time and attention than other babies. He will be out of the incubator. He will be in a bassinette by a humidifier. We will try to feed him by bottle, and we will keep him on all of his meds," The doctor explained.

"Okay," I said. I picked up Elizabeth, and started making my way towards the door.

"Miley, let's go shopping," Lilly said as she picked up Hope's carrier, Hope was still sleeping. I placed Elizabeth in her carrier, and strapped her in.

"Okay, bye," I said as I picked up Elizabeth's carrier, and we left the room. We walked into the lobby. I stopped at Marisa's desk.

"How did it all work out?" Marisa asked me. Lilly was still walking. I put the carrier on the counter.

"Everything, she did, he did back. The doctor said that he will live. He just might need to be in here a couple of days to track his progress," I said, my smile growing with every word. I was ecstatic. I noticed Lilly walking back to me.

"That's great. I bet that you can't wait to have your baby back in your arms," Marisa said. I nodded.

"Yea, you're right I can't wait. Marisa, I'll see you tomorrow," I said. I slid Elizabeth's carrier off of the counter, and into my hand. Lilly walked to the door, Hope in her hand.

"Okay, bye Miley. I'll see you tomorrow," Marisa said. I walked out side, and felt a cool breeze. It was something that I would always love; a nice cool breeze that made my hair blow, and invigorated me.

"You need a stroller, badly," Lilly joked as I unlocked the Pilot. She put Hope's carrier in the car and buckled her in. I did the same to Elizabeth. I got in the driver side, and put the key in the ignition. I turned it, and the engine started. I buckled up. Lilly turned on the heat, and opened her window a crack. I pulled out of the parking lot, and was driving towards the mall, for that stroller I needed.

**JAKE'S POV**

I walked onto the set from my lunch break, and saw Mikayla. I wonder if she had gotten over me. We went to do a movie in Antarctica, but I had gotten her to quit. She had left the set, and went off to shoot a movie in Brazil. That was the last time I had seen her, or heard from her. She was talking to the director. Why was she here?

"Jake, hi, it's so good to see you, again," Mikayla said as she rushed over to me, and kissed both of my cheeks. I wanted her to be gone.

"Hi…it's good to see you, too," I lied. I put on a fake smile, and walked over to the director.

"Jake…what's up," The director greeted me. He seemed to not notice that I loathed Mikayla.

"Well, the ceiling, the sky…why is Mikayla here," I said. I tried being funny, but then I just got mad. Like, all of Hollywood, knew how much I hated Mikayla.

"She's playing the main female role. Ashley Tisdale pulled out to do High School Musical 6. We had to get a replacement, and Mikayla wanted to do it," The director said. I wanted to punch something. She couldn't be here. Miley hated her, I hated her, Lilly hated her, Oliver hated her, Jackson hated her, Mr. Stewart hated her, everyone hated her.

"Either she goes or I go," I said. I walked away, to my dressing room. I was a bigger star then Mikayla. They wouldn't let me go because people would rather watch me than Mikayla, any day. Miley and I are the biggest Hollywood couple. Hannah Montana was gone, except for the oldie stations. I guess that she could go back to singing, without any strings attached to me.

"Jake, open up. It's me Mikayla. I just wanted to talk to you about scene five…and seven and nine and ten…and eighteen and twenty," I heard Mikayla voice through the door. I looked for my script. I found scene five. It had a kiss. Scene seven, had a longer kiss. The last scene, scene twenty, had us like make out. I opened my door, and found my manager.

"I, honestly, cannot do this movie," I said to my manager. Mikayla was hot on my heels.

"Why?" My manager and Mikayla asked at the same time. I was so frustrated.

"Because I will not make out with her. I am married, and I know that she still has feelings for me. I cannot risk losing Miley because of a stupid movie," I said. I kept my cool even though I felt like I was dieing on the inside.

"Oh…are you quitting?" My manager asked me. Mikayla was no where in sight.

"I guess so," I said. I started walking towards my dressing room. I can't believe that I had just quit a movie. This was going to harm my rep, a lot. I opened my dressing room door. I saw Mikayla sitting on the couch. She stood up, and kissed me forcefully. I was pressed up against the wall. I was struggling to get her off of me; I was losing. I heard my dressing room door open. I saw Miley and Lilly peeking their heads into my dressing room. Even with that, Mikayla didn't get off of me.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked. I pushed Mikayla off of me. I ran after Miley. She had left Lilly looking confused, and my twin girls. I ran past Lilly, adn went to find Miley.

"She wen to the left," Lilly said. I turned left, and ran down the sides of the set. I saw a door, and heard some sniffles. I stopped, and walked over to Miley.

"Miley…I didn't, she did…I didn't want to…I left her…I," I said as I saw Miley sitting in a heap on the floor by the door. I was out of breath from trying to catch up to her.

"Jake, why would you?" Miley asked me. She had eyeliner and mascara running down her face. She had her knees up to her chest.

"I didn't want to. I saw her here, I protested, and quit the movie. She just jumped on me. I was trying to push her off, but she was too forceful. I never meant to hurt you. Miley, I love you," I said. I had finally caught my breath. Lilly found us, and had my baby girls.

"Found you," Lilly said. She kept her distance. Miley looked at me than to her best friend, and wiped her tears. She sniffled, and I decided to continue talking.

"Look, I married you because I love you. We had kids because we love each other. Look, we made our life like this. We have this because we decided that we loved each other. Face it Miles, we're stuck together," I said. I helped her stand up. She hugged me.

"I know, Jake. I love you, too," Miley whispered in my ear. She kissed my lips, so delicately. We walked out of the studio, hand-in-hand; with Lilly rolling our babies behind us.

**So…that chapter is a wrap. Now, I am running out of ideas, for this story, so I have a little vote thing.**

**  
Now…I will definitely be writing another chapter, with Cody being released, and other random details. But after that I don't know what to do. I can either:**

**A. Leave it like that, just Cody getting released, and that's the end.**

**B. Another story about one of the triplet's life like when they are like teens.**

**C. Have Cody get released, and have Jackson and Sarah get married, then end it.**

**D. OTHER (be specific)**

**Tell me what to do in a review. I need ideas because I don't even know if this is worth continuing. I might just end it after another chapter. Suggestions for other story ideas are welcome. Um...as for when my next update will be, I think another one by the middle of December. Only because I need to get a lot of suggestions.**

**Just Remember:  
The more reviews with ideas for the rest of the story EQUALS Quicker update!!! **


	19. In My Arms

**Finally a new chapter on this story. I know that this chapter is short, but at least I finally updated. I think just writing the random oneshots helped get my creative-ness working again. Anyways, on with the story!**

**JACKSON'S POV**

"Daniel, help Sarah clean up your room," I said to my little boy. He was sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Okay, daddy," Daniel said as he turned off the TV.

"Thank you," I said as he left the living room and walked up the stairs. I made my way into the kitchen. I opened the fridge, and took out the milk. Then, I went to the pantry, and took out the cereal. I made Daniel a bowl of Frosted Flakes with milk.

"Daddy! I'm done!" Daniel shouted from the top of the stairs. Then I heard him come down them. He walked into the kitchen, and climbed onto the chair. I set the cereal in front of him. Sarah came down the stairs.

"Hey sweetie," Sarah greeted me. Then she kissed my lips.

"Hey baby," I said. Daniel was enjoying his cereal.

"Daddy, do you wanna play soccer with me?" Daniel asked as he finished his cereal. He left his bowl on the table.

"Sure, kiddo. I'll meet you outside," I said as Daniel smiled, and ran up the stairs. Sarah started to clean up the kitchen.

"Sarah, I'll clean up. You don't have to," I said. Sarah simply smiled at me, and continued cleaning up.

"Daddy! Come on!" Daniel yelled from the vicinity of the back door.

"Sarah, you can come outside with us. I'll clean this mess up later," I said. Sarah put the sponge she was using to clean the counters with down.

"Okay, but promise me that you will really clean this up," Sarah said.

"Of course, I promise. Now, let's go outside," I said as I took Sarah's hand and took her to the back door. She slid her flip flops on and I tied my sneakers. Daniel opened the door, and dashed outside. He took the soccer ball from the corner of the yard, where he had left it yesterday night. He kicked it to me, and I kicked it back.

"Daddy, you kicked it too hard," Daniel complained as the ball rolled past him, and hit the chain link fence. He had to run to get it. I looked over to Sarah, and she was gardening.

"Okay, I'm sorry, kiddo," I apologized. He kicked the ball and it rolled halfway to me. I ran up to get it, but before I could kick it Sarah kicked it away from me.

"Hey," I said. She kicked the ball to Daniel. Sarah was laughing. She strolled over to me, and took my hands.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said, and kissed my lips. I felt the ball roll by my leg. Sarah and I parted, and I went to the ball. I kicked it to Daniel, but Sarah stopped it. She then took it and dribbled it around the yard. Daniel and I were chasing after her to get the ball.

"Sarah, give us the ball," I said as we chased. She giggled, and kept the ball away from us.

"Never," She said. I was laughing. About, five minutes later she gave us the ball.

"You are slow, Jackson," Sarah said as she sat down on the grass.

"No, I let you have the ball," I said as I sat next to her. Daniel was kicking the ball, by himself, around the yard.

"Yea. Okay," Sarah said, not believing me.

"Your right. But I'm not slow, your just too fast for me," I said. She smiled. I felt the ball come in contact with my back.

"I'm sorry daddy," Daniel said running over to me, and his beloved soccer ball.

"It's okay kiddo," I said, and took Daniel and placed him on my lap.

"Daddy, I have a question," Daniel said. Sarah had gotten up, and went inside.

"Okay…what is your question," I asked him. He crawled off my lap, and sat next to me.

"You're my daddy, but Sarah calls you something else," Daniel started. He took his soccer ball, and placed it in his lap.

"Yea," I said. Where was this going?

"Then, who's my mommy?" Daniel asked. Oh…this was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Well…" I started, but I saw Sarah coming out with some drinks. I got up to help Sarah.

"Thanks for the help," Sarah said as soon as I took Daniel's drink out of her hands.

"No problem," I said, and stopped her from continuing across the yard. Daniel looked content rolling his soccer ball around.

"What is it Jackson?" Sarah asked, concerned. She turned to face me.

"Daniel just asked me who his mommy was," I explained. Sarah opened her mouth, and then shut it. She took a sip of the iced drink.

"Tell him…that I'm his mommy," Sarah said, finally. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" I asked. What would happen if we had a fight, and she moved out? What would I tell Daniel?

"I'm sure. Jackson, I love you," Sarah said, sincerely. It was the first time she had ever said that.

"I love you too. But what would happen if we had a fight, and you wanted to leave?" I asked. I was just being realistic. I didn't ever want to lose her, but it could happen.

"We'll work it out. I promise. I don't wanna leave you," Sarah said. I smiled.

"Okay, so you're his mommy," I finally said. She nodded. We walked across the yard to where Daniel was kicking his soccer ball against the fence.

"Daniel, we have drinks," Sarah announced as we sat in the grass, against the fence. I handed Daniel his drink and Sarah handed me mine. I took a sip, it was lemonade with ice.

"Thank you daddy," Daniel said as he took a sip. He joined us on the grass.

"Your welcome. And your mommy is Sarah," I said to my son. He looked at me, and then Sarah. He smiled.

"Okay so you're my mommy," Daniel said pointing to Sarah.

"Yes, Daniel, I'm your mommy," Sarah said. She drank the rest of her lemonade.

"Okay…I love you mommy," Daniel said as he took his tiny arms and put them around Sarah's waist. Sarah had tears in her eyes.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" I asked as I noticed her tears. She wiped at her eyes.

"It's the first time, he's said that he loved me," Sarah said. Daniel let go of her, and I took him and placed him on my lap. I tickled him, and he giggled.

"I love you, too, Daniel," Sarah said, in between his giggles. Sarah moved closer to me, and placed her head on my shoulder. Maybe, proposing to her wouldn't be so hard after all.

**xoxoxoxoxoMEANWHILExoxoxoxoxo**

**  
****MILEY'S POV**

"Miley, calm down," Lilly instructed. I didn't listen. I was too excited to sit down, or calm down.

"I can't," I said as I flopped on my soft couch. Lilly sat next to me, and Jake strolled down the staircase.

"Finally, take her," Lilly said as she ran up the stairs. She was gonna be watching Elizabeth and Hope, while Jake and I were getting Cody.

"Are you ready to go?" Jake asked me. He helped me off the couch, and kissed me.

"I've been ready for more than a month," I said as Jake grabbed the keys, and unlocked his Benz. I slid into the passenger seat, and he was in the driver seat. We drove to the hospital in comfortable silence, with my old hits playing softly in the background.

"Do you want me to drop you off and park the car? Or do you want to walk in with me?" Jake asked as we got off the highway, and was less that fives miles away from Cody.

"Um…can you drop me off," I said softly. As much as I wanted to be with Jake, I wanted my baby back in my arms.

"Of course," Jake said as he pulled his car into the hospital parking lot. He drove up toe the curb by the main entrance and stopped.

"Thank you," I said as I stepped out of the car. I watched Jake drive off, and I walked inside. I walked over to Marisa's desk. She was sitting primly, ordering people to sit down, and to keep their voices down.

"Hello, Miley. Are you here to pick up Cody?" Marisa said as she stood up, and smoothed out her skirt.

"Yes…I'm so excited to, finally, bring him home," I said. Marisa led me into the little baby room. There was the dark male doctor that was here when I brought Elizabeth and Hope.

"I could tell," Marisa said as she told the doctor something and left. He turned to me.

"Mrs. Ryan, you can take Cody home today, but he will need his meds. He will also have asthma for the remainder of his life, and if he doesn't keep his food down bring him here, to be checked out," The doctor said. Jake walked in, and put his arms around my waist; then, he pulled me close to him. I smiled.

"Okay," I said as the doctor took Cody out of his bassinette. He handed my son to me, and I took him in my arms. Jake let go of my waist, and can around in front of me. We were both staring at our baby boy.

"Miley, I love you," Jake, just randomly, said. I looked at him then to Cody then back to Jake. I smiled, and kissed Jake's cheek.

"I love you too," I said, and then kissed Cody's cheek. I handed our son to Jake. Then, I walked over to the doctor, and hugged him.

"What?" The doctor asked in shock. I let go of him, and looked at him.

"Thank you, for making my baby better," I said. He smiled, and looked a lot less confused than before.

"I get that a lot, and your welcome," He said, and nodded his head at the end. I walked back to Jake and Cody. Jake gave my beloved son back to me, and I linked my arm with Jake's and we walked into the less crowded lobby.

"Miley, I hope I don't have to see you here, anytime soon," Marisa said as Jake and I were walking towards the door.

"Me too, but I'll miss talking to you," I said. Marisa smiled and nodded in agreement. Jake and I continued our walk to the car, with Cody in my arms.

**Okay, so this seemed like a good place to stop the chapter. I know, for sure, that I and having another chapter with Jackson proposing to Sarah. Now, I could just end it there, and that's it. Or…I could end it there and have a sequel, with like their lives when they Cody and them are like teens. So…I need to know what to do.**

**A. Leave it, with Jackson proposing, and no sequel.  
****B. Leave it, with Jackson proposing, and a sequel of the Ryan kids lives when they are teens.  
****C. OTHER (please be specific)**

* * *

**As for my next update, I'm aiming for before 2008…maybe like the VERY beginning of 2008. If you review, I'll definitely update faster because I know that people are still reading this, and still like it.**


	20. A New Beginning

**Okay, so I updated before 2008…and at the end of this chapter there is a note for all of my reviewers. Okay, so onward with the story.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Lilly, come here. Come now, look," Oliver started screaming from Miley's bedroom. He was in there putting Emma and Jason to sleep. I was in the triplets' nursery helping Jake and Miley put their kids to sleep.

"Miley, Jake…I'll be back soon, my donut needs me," I said and giggled at the end. I left the nursery, and walked across the hall into Miley's bedroom. I saw Oliver helping Emma stand up. He slid his fingers out of her grip and she stayed standing. I smiled.

"See, I didn't screw up as being a parent," Oliver said. Jason was sleeping, peacefully, in the little playpen that Miley had let us set up in her room.

"I see that," I said, and kneeled down.

"Lilly, I can't get Elizabeth to stay asleep fro more than two minutes," Miley came in complaining. Oliver was helping Emma stand, again.

"Emma, come here," I cooed. Oliver let go of her hands, and Emma just stood there. Oliver took her hands, and helped her to walk to me. I picked her up, and twirled her around.

"Lilly…I need help putting Elizabeth to sleep, Jackson and everyone will be here soon," Miley was complaining again. I handed Emma to Oliver, and sighed.

"Oliver, make sure she's asleep…Miley, I'm coming," I said and sauntered into the nursery. Jake looked relieved that I was there to help again.

"Just hold her, like this, and rock her…gently," I instructed. Oliver came in the room; he had obviously put Emma to sleep.

"Oliver, my main man…help," Jake said the beginning coolly, and the end was a plea. I looked at Oliver, and he walked over to Jake. Oliver took little Cody in his arms, and rocked him. The baby was soon fast asleep.

"How did he do that?" Miley and Jake asked, in unison. Oliver placed Cody in his crib, and shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't even think he knows. All I know is that, he just rocks the baby for like a minute, and the baby is fast asleep," I said as Elizabeth's eyelids sagged. She was asleep. I placed her in her crib. Hope was already fast asleep.

"He better figure out how he does that…and then he better tell me," Miley said walking over to Oliver, and grabbing his chest.

"Aw man…I have no more chest hairs," Oliver joked. I giggled, and hugged him. Miley let go, laughing. Jake looked purely confused. The doorbell rang, and Miley dashed out of the room. Jake kissed each of his kids. Oliver put his arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. Then, he, innocently, kissed my cheek. We left the nursery, and walked down the stairs. We reached the bottom, and say Miley letting everyone in.

"Hey Jackson, Sarah, and Daniel," Miley said. Then, her daddy walked into the house.

"Hey darlin'," Mr. Stewart said as he hugged his daughter, and then kissed her cheek. Jake came down the stairs, carrying Savannah in his arms. She was sleeping.

"I think, she belongs to you," Jake said, giving Savannah to Oliver.

"I thought she was upstairs playing with her stuffed animals," I said as we followed everyone into the living room. I sat next to Oliver on one of the couches. He had Savannah in his lap.

"Now, everyone is gathered here because there is a lot of news to be shared," Miley said. She joined Jake on one of the overstuffed arm chairs; she sat on his lap. I looked at Oliver, and the way he was stroking Savannah's hair, and talking to her. I smiled. I leaned over, and kissed Oliver's cheek.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear. He looked at me, and smiled.

"I love you too," Oliver said, and sweetly kissed my lips.

"Alright, Hannah hasn't been on the scene for many years, and I've decided that she has moved on. But, I'd like to start singing, more mature music…as Miley Ryan," Miley said, timidly. Hannah had fallen off the face of this Earth. She was only played on the oldies station.

"I think that's a great idea," I said. Everyone looked at me. I thought it was a good idea, but I guess the other people didn't.

"Bud, if you do decide to go back to singing as yourself, then you will have what Hannah had, but all the time. Just ask Jake, if he liked being followed everywhere by paparazzi. Darlin' you need the think this through," Mr. Stewart said. Miley nuzzled her head, into the crook of Jake's neck.

"Jake, did you like being followed by the paparazzi? Would you mind if I did decide to be a celebrity, again?" Miley asked her husband.

"The paparazzi were annoying, but they aren't that bad. You could decide to be an astronaut, and I would still love you. I'll support you with whatever career decision you make," Jake said, sincerely. I let and 'aw' escape my lips.

"Darlin' just go for it, if your husband and friends support you, then I do too. Reach for the stars, bud," Mr. Stewart said as he stood up and walked over to Miley. He kissed her cheek, and sat next to the overstuffed armchair.

"Thanks daddy," Miley said. Savannah woke up. She sat up, and squished herself between Oliver and I. Jackson then stood up, and pulled Sarah up with him.

"Jackson, what are you doing?" Sarah asked as he rummaged through his pockets. He took out a small blue, velvet box. Jackson got down on one knee, and I brought my hand up to my mouth.

"Sarah, will you marry me?" Jackson said. I looked at Mr. Stewart; he had tears in his eyes.

"Yes…of course I will Jackson," Sarah said, and then Jackson slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up, and kissed his fiancé.

"Ew…" Savannah and Daniel said at the same time. Everyone giggled at the little kids remarks.

"Jackson and Sarah, I'm so happy for you," Miley said hugging her brother and soon to be sister-in-law.

"Thanks Miles," Jackson said as Sarah bent down, and picked up Daniel.

"Mommy, why did you kiss daddy?" Daniel asked, still looking grossed out by the fact that they had kissed. I walked over to Jackson, and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you," I said as Jackson hugged me back. Oliver came over, looking slightly jealous. I let go of Jackson, and looked at Oliver; he had Savannah on his hip, and Savannah was playing with his soft chocolate hair.

"I kissed him because I love him, like I love you," Sarah said, and kissed Daniel's cheek.

"But why did you kiss his lips?" Daniel asked. Sarah looked at Jackson. I took Savannah from Oliver.

"Because she went to kiss my cheek, but she missed….and got my lips," Jackson said. I giggled. Savannah rested her head on my shoulder. Oliver had his arm around my waist.

"Oh…I get it," Daniel said. Just then I heard a baby shrill. I put Savannah down, and went upstairs to either put my kid to sleep, or help Miley.

**JACKSON'S POV**

"Sarah, I love you," I whispered in my fiancé's ear. I couldn't believe that I had the courage to ask someone else to marry me. Especially since, I asked Julie and then she died.

"I love you too, I never stopped," Sarah said. I knew she was referring to back when Rico liked her, but she liked me.

"I think…I knew that, all along," I said, sincerely. She kissed my cheek, and smiled. This is exactly what I needed, a new beginning. One that didn't involve any person related to Jake Ryan, and a new love, to spend my life with.

**I know, that was a horrible ending to the ending of this story. Yup, this is the end, and without a sequel. It was always going to end here, but I decided that I didn't want to write a sequel. Instead, I'm going to write a completely new chapter story, Comfort. So, this has been an amazing story and many people reviewed many chapters. So I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed this story, but especially the people that reviewed several chapters.**

**ForbiddenxMelody  
****kharen  
****brunettedudette  
****SVUlover  
****lexiv143  
****Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX**

**Those reviews meant so much. As for everyone who wanted a sequel, I'm sorry but I think that I need a new story and a fresh plot. This is so sad, to end this story, but I think I'll have the new one up later today or tomorrow.**


End file.
